Asymmetric Triangle
by SwirlyStar
Summary: Death The Kid has secretly been searching for 'Perfection'. And when a new meister enrolls in the DWMA Kid has convinced himself that she is the embodiment of the 'Perfection' he has been looking for, but will a certain blue-haired ninja assasain deny him of his 'Perfection?
1. In which our setting is set

**A/N- Hey everyone! Here's the full summary hope you like it! **

**Summary- Death The Kid has secretly been searching for 'Perfection'. And when a new meister enrolls in the DWMA Kid has convinced himself that she is the embodiment of the 'Perfection' he has been looking for, but will a certain blue-haired ninja assasain deny him of his 'Perfection'?**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

_In which our setting is set…_

_**Jane**_

"Folks we have begun our descent to Nevada, where the current weather is rainy, and we will be in the gate in about twenty minutes. We'd like the flight attendants to prepare the cabin for arrival, and we would want to thank you for flying with us today aboard _The American_."

The intercom clipped to a stop as one of the flight attendants took over explaining the procedure prior to landing.

I turned my head to look at George and smiled to myself, "We're here George," I spoke quietly, placing a hand on George's shoulder. He stirred for a moment before his eyes sleepily opened and his mouth broke into a wide yawn, I rubbed his back coaxing for him to wake up. "Well good morning sleepy head." I teased with a smirk, "Are we here?" he yawned stretching his stiff arms.

"Nearly George, you want me to get your stuff?"

He smacked his lips before answering, "No it's fine." he said reaching for his small bag and placing his belongings into it. "Did you sleep at all?" he asked as he placed his packed bag next to him, "Yeah I took a nap for awhile." I lied turning towards the small window. I couldn't sleep with the all the anxiety gnawing away at me, "It's raining? I thought it never rains in Nevada, Jane?" George asked his enormous ice blue turned to mine in confusion. I pursed my lips at George who wore a pair of jeans and a plaid button up shirt, "You want to use my sweater?" I asked already shrugging it off my shoulders. "But it would be to big on me." he answered simply. And it was true, George who was only five, and no matter how straight he sat up his head would not make it through halfway up the airline seat. "But it's better than being cold right?" I smiled as I wrapped my white sweater around George's small frame.

"But what about you?" the small boy asked his eyes full of concern.

"I'll be fine." I answered digging in my bag for my brush as I brushed out the knots in my long iced brown hair.

George and I waited until everyone exited the plane before exiting ourselves while George held onto my index finger all the way. We paid our thanks to the attendants before walking out to the busy gate, I looked around at the people rushing this way and that way, "Come on George, I don't want you to get lost." I said hefting the five year old onto my shoulders. "Don't you ever get tired of carrying me around?" George asked in my ear, "Are you kidding you're light as a feather," I responded adjusting my red scarf around my neck before walking off towards the carousel that held the suitcases. People ,who were sitting in chairs waiting for their flight, shook their heads and made disapproving faces at the sight of George on my shoulder, I was used to it but it wasn't my fault the boy was so tiny and scrawny.

"Hey look! Isn't that one ours?" George pointed to the navy blue suitcase that was approaching, "Yeah hold on," I replied grabbing the suitcase and heaved it onto the tile floor. "Let's go. Whitman must be waiting outside." I wheeled the suitcase out of the unloading station and walked out of the bustling terminal and into the taxi cab loading station. People where scrambling to get the belongings in the cars without getting soaked by the pouring rain. I craned my neck to find the waiting ride until I felt George's small hands being placed on either side of my head and turned it in the direction of Whitman waving us over. "Thanks George, I'd be lost without you!" I called over the heavy rain. "Anytime." he replied pulling up the hood of my sweater, I dragged the suitcase behind me. As I neared Whitman I hugged him tightly around the middle, "Hey Whitman, how've you been?" I asked. Whitman smiled awkwardly, he was the finest butler anyone could ask for, though balding and approaching a respectable age, Whitman was in tip-top condition and could keep up with George and I.

But most importantly Whitman was my friend.

"Miss Redbone, and Master George," Whitman opened the door of the sleek black car and George and I clambered inside getting drenched in the process. Whitman slammed the trunk of the car and slid into the drivers seat, "Where to Miss Redbone?" Whitman asked glanced into the rearview mirror, "Death City please Whitman, and thanks for picking us up." I said drying off George with my sweater.

"It is nothing Miss Redbone, shall I drop you and Master George at the academy first or shall I take you and Master George to your apartment where you can get all your belongings settled?" he asked in his monotone.

"Well Lord Death has requested to arrive at the academy as soon as we get there so the academy would be fine, Whitman." I answered calmly. "As you wish Miss Redbone, your other belongings have arrived at your apartment and I hope you find your accommodations to your liking." Whitman turned onto the highway and sped ahead all the other cars. "Thanks Whitman you're awesome." I smiled turning to George who looked nonchalant gazing out the window at the rain. I reached over and squeezed his shoulder, "You nervous?" I asked quietly. "Yeah a little," he bit his lip as he turned to me, "You shouldn't you'll do great I'm sure of it, besides we passed the entrance exam with perfect scores." I assured him stroking his delicately cropped coal black hair.

He smiled and hugged me around my middle, "You'll do great too,"

I hugged him back, rubbing his back, "Are you nervous?" he peered up at me. "Well a bit." I admitted sheepishly, "About what?" George arched his eyebrow at me. "I'm nervous that I won't make any friends." I whispered not looking him in the eye. "The only friends I have is you and Whitman." I continued sadly gnawing on my bottom lip.

_**George**_

I blinked up at her in silence.

I saw that her hazel eyes glisten with tears as she sniffled them back. Other than being my meister and cherished friend I had forgotten Jane was also a teenage girl with teenage problems. I took her delicate hand with both of mine and lightly squeezed it, "Jane, you will make many friends I'm sure of it." I stood up on the leather upholstery and wiped away the tears with the pads of my thumbs.

Jane laughed jovially at my gesture and gave me a tight hug, "Thanks so much, George." she beamed. "Now brush your hair again you'll never make any friends with that mess." I shook my head as she dragged a brush through her long auburn hair. "Sometimes I feel like chopping it all off." she said exasperated as she brushed out a knot, "No, long hair works for you," I answered fixing some strands that stood up. She smiled again revealing a set of perfect white that she hid behind her soft rosy lips, and I couldn't help but smile along with her.

I glanced at the rearview mirror and saw Whitman's eyes flicker back to the road, "We're nearly there Miss Redbone." he spoke taking the lane off the highway. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the leather seat trying to squeeze in another twenty minutes of sleep. It was funny in way I thought to myself how Jane takes care of me and I take care of her in a sense, though I am eternally indebted to her, I love being Jane's friend and weapon as well.

She has never wronged or mistreated me and she always tries her best to make me happy. Jane is my everything and I would be lost without her…

"George?" she attentively placed her hand on my shoulder, I opened one eye at her. Just as I was just drifting off into sleep, "Yes?" I said rubbing the sleep off my eyes. "I'm sorry the trip was exhausting we should have gone to the apartment." she said worried, "No I'm fine." I reassured her.

She beamed, "I'm so excited!" she whispered as she exited the car and I followed in suit. Whitman stood outside shielding both Jane and I with an umbrella, "Miss Redbone, Master George, it has been an honor serving you. I dearly hope you shall take care of yourselves. I shall head over to your apartment and drop off your belongings there and head back to Redbone estate." his eyes shined with tears as he gave Jane an envelope.

Jane smiled sadly as she gave Whitman a hug, the balding butler patted her awkwardly with his gloved hand. "Goodbye Whitman, I promise I'll come back and visit sometimes." she whispered pulling away wiping away her tears. "Goodbye Whitman." I said hugging his ankle, Whitman squatted down to my height and placed his gloved hand on my shoulder, "Take care of Miss Redbone, Master George." he gave me a small smile and handed the umbrella to Jane. Whitman strolled over to the car and sat back inside started the engine and began to drive away, "Bye Whitman!" Jane called waving at the shrinking car.

Jane and I stood in silence as Whitman turned the corner.

"You ready Jane?" I asked over the thudding of the rain on the umbrella, she nodded and I held on to her index finger as we walked on the sidewalk leading up to the academy. "Wow, look at that!" Jane exclaimed pointing the umbrella at the red turrets looming in the distance. "Jane! I'm getting soaked!" I shouted, she quickly jerked the umbrella back to cover me. She apologized, "What time is it?" I asked suspiciously, she slid the sleeve of her black and white striped long sleeve shirt.

"Two thirty, why? Got a hot date?" she teased, I shook my head at her foolishness.

"Just wondering, now let's go!" I tugged at her tight black pants, she scooped me up and I clung to her shoulder, she closed the umbrella and tucked it under her arm. "What are you doing?" I asked drawing up her hood over my head, "We're in a hurry right?" she called over the rain. She readjusted me and took off running towards the academy, "You're crazy!" I shouted, she laughed and skidded to a stop as we faced the academy.

"Whoa."

_**Jane**_

I reopened the umbrella and set down a fussy George. Three large skulls sat in front of a large black castle with red spikes jutting out of the middle skull, the black castle was capped with red turrets and four burning candles were prominently sticking out with the fire blazing lazily. "Impressive." George noted holding onto my index finger, I led him up the stairs until we were standing in front of the academy.

"They said someone would meet us in front." I said peering around.

_**Kid**_

I held my head up as I peered down at Stein who at it again with another one of his dissections. I was half listening until the intercom switched on, "Kid, report to the Death Room. I repeat Kid please report to the Death Room…"

I sighed as I stood up Liz and Patty quickly getting up as well, "Stay, I'll be back quickly." I said and they both sat back down cautiously. I ignored the stares people gave me and shuffled out of the class, as I walked down the hallway of the DWMA I saw Black Star, hands behind his head, and Tsubaki strolling in the opposite direction, "Ditching again?" I shook my head at Black Star who poked his tongue out at me.

As I approached my fathers Death Room I calmly opened the door, I didn't even to bother to look at my fathers ridiculous choice in décor. I knelt down in front of my father and waited for him to address me, " Hi Kid! Can I ask you to do me a tiny favor?" Father asked folding his hands on his lap. "Of course yeah sure Dad," I responded staring up of my fathers skull mask.

"We have been expecting a new meister and weapon and they are to arrive today."

A million questions raced in my head, "They are currently waiting outside at the moment, if you would be so kind as to bring them to me and then show them around the academy and what is expected of them, and would you take care of them for the next few days until they get used to the academy?" he explained calmly.

"Of course Honorable Father." I repeated getting up to my feet.

"The meister is a girl, her name is Jane. Her weapon is a five year old boy named George."

I masked my emotions from showing up on my face, I turned around and headed towards the door, "And Kid?" I turned around, "Come visit sometimes I get lonely." he spoke solemnly. I bowed and exited into the hallway.

I glanced out a window and saw the pounding rain, they must be soaking wet I thought to myself and soon enough I was careening down the hallways towards the entrance. As I skidded to a halt I smoothed out myself trying to look presentable, I walked out into the rain and found an unusual pair bickering.

"It's been twenty minutes!"

"Someone will show up!"

"I'm cold!"

"Excuse me." I made my presence known and the pair stopped fighting. My eyes flew to the small boy who only came up to pass the girls knee, his piercing blue eyes emitted a strange sense power while his short raven black hair was plasters against his head due to the rain. My gaze then flickered towards the girl who gave me a curious look, I squinted as her and was taken aback, she looked like one of those girls from the magazines Patty reads what was it called? Ah. Yes _Teen Vogue_, if I recall correctly. Though she was more well endowed and had good curves unlike those grossly undernourished scrawny girls that just puckered their lips and widened their eyes. The first thing I noticed about her was her hair, it was parted right down the center and tumbled to her waist. Not a single hair was out of place it was…symmetrical. Being parted down the middle gave her more of the modelesque look. The color was enchanting, a thick coppery hue that framed her beautiful angelic face.

Could she be…dare I think it?

Perfect?

* * *

><p><strong>AN- YAY! FIRST CHAPTER DONE! Review please pretty please! Oh and I don't own _Teen Vogue _OR_ Soul Eater..._**


	2. In which Jane helps out a bit

**A/N-Hellu Everyone and welcome to the second chapter of..._Asymmetric Triangle_! Hehe, well hope you like this chapter and I apologize ahead of time for mistakes maybe I'll go bak and fix them later nyehh I'm lazy haha.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

_In which Jane helps out a bit…_

I stepped forward and extended my hand, "My name is Jane Redbone," he stuck out his hand and shook mine. "My name is George." the five year old spoke politely shaking hands with the odd boy that stood in front of us. "Please come in, you two must be freezing." he ushered George and I into the academy, it was even bigger inside. "Please follow me," he walked ahead of us and George and I were silent with anticipation a few moments passed until the strange boy spoke again, "My name is Kid by the way, I'll be taking care of you for the next few days."

The hallways were barren and rooms lined the sides, "Here we are I'll take that," he took my umbrella and opened the oddly decorated door for us.

"What in the?"

George wrapped tightly around my leg as my eyes darted around a seemingly different world we walked into. A vast blue sky with puffy clouds floating lazily about in a stark contrast to outside, crosses were embedded everywhere, but what I think freaked out George most was the guillotine gates. "Come on now, Georgie." he gripped my index tightly and I led him through the gates and we reached a platform where a large mirror stood behind Lord Death who was conversing with a red haired man when he abruptly stopped as he saw George and I approaching.

"Ya, ya, Jane it's so nice to see you again!" Lord Death exclaimed cheerfully, the red haired man eyes swiveled to me and widened in shock. "Yes, it's wonderful to see you again as well Lord Death." I matched his happiness. Lord Death and I have conversed multiple times before through the mirror though I won't ever get used to his goofy appearance, "And hello George!" he exclaimed waving his enormous white gloved hand at George who smiled, "Lord Death," he bowed.

"What do we have here?" the red haired man arched an eyebrow at me inspecting me up and down. "Nice, very nice." he mumbled, "How old are you?" he mused.

"Reaper CHOP!"

The man fell to the floor a fountain of blood squirting out, George and I jumped at the sight, "She is seventeen, Spirit, and please refrain from harassing my new students. No matter how pretty she is." Lord Death said exasperated at Spirit. He jumped to his feet, "Seventeen?" he exclaimed, "My Maka is seventeen and she hasn't developed at all!"

"I-I-I-" I stammered covering my face from an oncoming blush.

"Spirit, please control yourself." Lord Death shook his cloaked head at the hearts in his eyes. He turned to George and I, "Please excuse Spirit, he always gets like this in a presence of a pretty girl, anyway just ignore him. As I was saying I take it you met my son?"

George and I exchanged glances, "Kid is your son?" George asked his head tilted to one side. "He forgot to mention that did he, oh well, he shall be taking care of you two for the next few days, I'll check up on you two from time to time, and here are your tags," he said handing George and I name tags that read 'Meister' and 'Weapon' I knelt down and pinned the tag on George's shirt while I pinned on my own.

_**George**_

"Well off with you two then, have fun, and make me proud!" Lord Death exclaimed jovially waving us away. Jane and I did a curt bow and walked back out the Death Room. Kid stood waiting patiently for our return, "I take it everything went well?" he mused, I looked up to Jane as she smiled and agreed with the striped boy.

"Yes well please follow me," he led the way back down the hallway.

I glanced back to the door and walked along side Jane a bit glum.

That pervert back there was a Death Scythe, no doubt about it, I could tell. And he was a powerful one at that too. Jane and I have talked about me becoming a Death Weapon and we have both decided that we would wait but…it was still eating away at me.

I wanted to become stronger.

Stronger than anyone before me, Jane has yet to understand this and I haven't the faintest idea how to explain it to her. This fire of determination and willpower I just cannot douse I want, no, I need to become stronger than anyone has ever been. I want to show to everyone, even Jane, how strong I can become, I can't keep up this sweet little boy façade anymore.

I need to prove myself that Jane made the right decision taking me in those two years ago.

I sighed dreamily as my mind swam back to that day when I first met Jane Redbone…

My parents abandoned me when I was a baby for what I was.

A monster.

An abomination.

My belligerent aunt took me in but even she could not deal with my special needs, and so she cast me out on the hard unforgiving streets of New York City. For most of my third year I lived off of scraps of sympathetic cooks and chefs. I lived in alleys and empty flats, I was still a baby and I even surprised myself when December rolled by. I had survived most of the year, though I knew I would not survive much longer.

I was sick.

I needed souls.

And so I fed on the souls of local drug lords that became Kishin eggs, which then their followers would blame their rivals and that would play in my favor. When none were available I fed on the souls of innocent humans.

I disgusted myself, the screams of the people I devoured still wake me up when I go to sleep.

I murdered, slaughtered, stole.

Christmas was only a few days away when Jane found me.

I remember running away from a local barman for stealing as I stumbled out of the alley and into the bustling streets of New York City. I stumbled aimlessly for a few blocks, no one cared for a lost child everyone was trying to chase their own dreams, until I collapsed and huddled myself next to a bus stop and prayed for a car to run me over. I stayed their until night, then I felt something stir inside of me. I lifted my head an inch and saw a young pretty girl with an older gentleman dressed in a butler fashion stroll down the sidewalk across the road carrying multiple packages and boxes.

I saw her laughing and smiling up at the man until she abruptly stopped.

Suddenly I had the energy to stand up and stare at her from across the street, she looked around puzzled and her gaze settled on me. I was confused that I was magnetically drawn to this stranger but I couldn't turn away, the man saw this display and encouraged the girl to keep walking and ignore me, she shook her head in protest and jerked out of the mans grasp.

She ran across the street and walked up to me, a little boy with scruffy torn clothes and an oversized stolen scarf. "You are my weapon." she spoke quietly, something dawned on me in that moment, "I'm. I'm your weapon." I remember telling her. I recall she gave me a dazzling smile and knelt down and hugged me, me that smelt like garbage, "My name is George." I said through the tears streaming down my dirty face.

"It's Jane…Jane Redbone." she sniffled away her own tears.

The Redbones were the worlds wealthiest most attractive couple. Always referred as _The_ Redbones they were a unit: a team. Jane was their secret child that they have hid from the world in fear of her growing up in publicity since the day she was born. She has never met her grandparents before. Rose Redbone is a supermodel in every sense of the word she was always in high demand. Her height and dazzling bone structure, her innovation in front of the cameras were breathtaking, photographers just ate her up. I smiled to myself and thought how she is always quick to smile, just like Jane, and always has a sense of humor.

Benjamin Redbone was the leading fashion designer of the moment. With a face hand sculpted by angels and a body men and women would die for, he was still a country boy at heart. Growing up in a society that frowned upon fashion, Benjamin ran away, with a few designs in hand, to make it big in the city. People were wowed at his revolutionary creations. Benjamin handled his success with a grace and secluded himself away from the media, that is until he met Rose and had Jane. Ben would rarely come out of his studio but when he did he always spent time with Jane and I, if I ever had a father I would want him to be exactly like Ben.

It was a good business, Ben made the clothes while Rose wore them to shows. Though I have experienced firsthand how deep their love ran for each other but they loved and cherished Jane more than anything.

They were reluctant to take me in but in time they grew to love me and I loved them back as well, though they never took action to adopt me but they still treated me as a child of their own.

Sure Ben and Rose were always there for me but Jane took me in, raised me, fed me, trained me, educated me, but most importantly she loves me.

And I love her.

I remember all the fun happy times we've had and it was all because of her.

And that is the reason I want to make her proud of me.

She's done so much for me.

I want to make her proud that I'm her weapon.

I can't live with myself if I disappoint Jane…

"George?"

"What?" Jane roused me out of my thoughts, "What do you think?" she asked looking down at me. "About what?" I queried, Kid smiled at my confusion, "Do you want to go into the classroom we'll be going to tomorrow?" she squatted down to my height.

"We're finished with the tour?"

Jane looked incredulously at me, "Yes? Are you feeling alright?" she placed her hand on my forehead. "Yes, I'm fine lets go into the classroom." I brushed her off, she still looked unconvinced but agreed with Kid. "There's only about fifteen minutes left so I'll walk you both home when class is over, and well I hope you like DWMA." Kid spoke tonelessly as he held the door open for Jane and I. "Kid! Over here!" a girl sitting up in the higher seats exclaimed flailing her arms around, Kid sighed as he turned to the man behind the desk sitting in a swivel chair.

"Stein, these are new students."

The man regarded as Stein peered over his glasses at Jane, "Yes, yes I've heard of Jane," he said bored. He leaned over the desk and stared down at me the first thing I noticed was a bolt jutting out of his head, "And George," his glasses glinted with malice. My eyes widened at the sadistic look he gave me, he looked like a sickly man with a stitch splitting his face giving him more of a zombie appearance.

"My, my, my. What a small little specimen you are, I bet your heart pumps twice a fast to compensate for your tiny body. Would you mind if I cut you open to see if my theory is correct?"

I shuffled behind Jane's leg, "Um no I don't think that would be good idea, George has a normal size heart I think." Jane said frightened. "Stein, please leave poor George alone, he's a very nice boy that doesn't need to be dissected." Kid defended me a little annoyed at Stein's antics. "Yes, well take a seat wherever you like, I hope you might reconsider…George."

I shuddered, as I clung to Jane's leg even tighter.

With a jerk from Kid's head he signaled us to follow him up the rows until he slid next to a pair of girls, and Jane followed in suit placing me next to her. "Kid what took you so long?" a girl with big light blue eyes spoke a little peeved, "Yeah seriously, Kid, running off and coming back with a pretty girl? Soo not suspicious at all." an older girl said.

"Liz, Patty, please stop, this is Jane and George. They're new here and have had enough harassing for one day so please, be on your best behavior." Kid pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jane, George. This is Patty, and Liz they are my weapons."

"It's Jane, it's so nice to meet you." she spoke grinning widely.

"Liz, and this little goofball here is Patty." the older one spoke elbowing Patty in the ribs. "Hi, my name is George." I climbed onto Jane's lap and shook Patty's hand. "Oh my gosh! He is so cute!" Patty seized me by my waist and crushed me between her chest, "Whoa, whoa, Patty be careful with him." Liz settled Patty down and shook my hand, "Well hey there little fella, you sure are small." she smiled. Patty set me down onto Jane's lap, I could still feel the weight of Patty's breasts on my head.

Jane patted my head, "Thank you Kid, for showing us around the academy." she turned to Kid who gave her a small grin, "It was nothing Jane," he answered. Liz and Patty started talking animatedly while Kid turned and looked apathetically down at Stein, a bell tolled overhead and the everyone started filing out of the room. Jane hefted me onto her shoulders so I wouldn't get mauled or stepped on by the students. "Stay close Jane." Kid spoke weaving his way through the crowd of students until we reached the front of the academy.

The rain was only a light sprinkle now compared to the bucket loads that were coming down earlier.

"Where do ya guys live?" Patty asked happily her mouth widened into a small 'o'.

Jane pursed her lips, "Atonement Boulevard I think."

"Atonement? I think I know where that is." Liz rubbed her chin pensively.

"Then lets get going." Kid said already walking down the steps. Jane walked side by side with Liz and Patty as they talked happily about things I couldn't care to pay attention to. I remained quiet as I stared at the passing students, some of them gave me a curious look while others waved cheerfully. I caught the eye of one boy with white windswept hair that seemed to spike in one direction, his wine colored eyes flashed at me and he smiled a toothy grin with every tooth pointed to a spike.

I grinned back and turned away thinking how weird that guy looked. But then again I looked pretty weird myself, but something about him made him so likable and…relatable.

I looked back at Jane who was laughing with Liz and Patty, she seemed so happy, I've never seen her this happy with anyone besides me before. I smiled, Jane is going to have a very good time here, Kid walked besides me and abruptly spoke to me, "Why are you so small George?" he asked his eyebrows arched. I pursed my lips and screwed up my face in concentration, then hit my palm with my fist, "I don't grow much at all."

Kid nodded taking the answer in, "That makes sense."

"What kind of weapon are you by the way?" he asked calmly, "Oh an axe." I said casually. "An axe? Wow. You're very adept at speaking and eloquent, George, more so than Patty, I feel like I'm talking to a person of my age. Why is that?" he turned to me grinning slightly.

"Well, Jane taught me most of what I know now." I replied aloofly at his questions. He gave a curt nod and went back to his own thoughts.

I thought it was okay, now that he's asked me some personal questions about myself, that I can ask him something personal.

"So tell me Kid, what's the deal with those stripes? Do you dye it?"

If I would have known what events were going to fold out I would have never uttered those words.

_**Jane**_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kid collapse on all fours onto the cobble stoned road, "Garbage! Scum! Why am I so hideous! Don't look at me!" he shouted in agony beating the ground in a fit of fury. I was stunned silent, Liz and Patty rushed to Kid's side. "Oh not again! Kid! Kid! Snap out of it!" Patty cried shaking Kid forcefully. "Oh why do I even bother." Liz slumped next to Kid.

"Pig! Someone put me out of my misery! Someone stab me through the heart!"

I set down a shocked George and knelt down next to Kid, "Garbage! Garbage!"

"You're not garbage, Kid." I said soothingly placing a hand on his back. "Who cares about those stripes. You shouldn't let three stripes ruin the way you live, everyone is different. Nobody is perfect." I smiled serenely.

_**Kid**_

No one uttered a word.

Complete silence.

'_Nobody is perfect.'_

'_Nobody is perfect.'_

'_Nobody is-_

"Kid?"

I spun around and faced Jane, she is so perfect, how can she stand being in my presence?

"You okay?" she smiled placidly, "I-uh, yes." I stuttered stupidly. "Impressive, you need to teach me how to do that." Liz nodding thoughtfully, "Yeah that was awesome!" Patty exclaimed hugging Jane. She held out her hand, "Come on now, the rain is picking up." I took her hand without question and she pulled me to my feet. "See it's okay." she spoke coolly dusting off dirt from my shoulder, I blinked stunned at her.

She gave me a smile and my heart leaped out of my chest, George gave me an apologetic look and climbed up on her shoulder. "Hurry Kid! It's pouring!" Patty shoved me along while Liz held up her arms trying to shield herself from the torrential downpour.

"Right! Run! I hate getting wet!" I catapulted myself ahead of everyone trying to escape the droplets.

Jane laughed a silvery laugh behind me and I heard the splashes of water behind me.

_So perfect…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Phew, you still with me? Well I update every Monday and next time Maka and Soul will make their debut~! And before I forget anyone interested in Beta-ing this story for me? Anyone? Anyone? Well tune in next time fooor the third thrilling installment of Asymmetric Triangle! Will Kid fall in love with the lovely Jane Redbone? Will Jane turn into a Mary-sure(Me-Gasp!)? Where the hell is Black Star! And will George EVER GROW? All of this and more innnnn AS~!**

**Kid-Will there be angst?**

**Me-Yes angst is a must!**


	3. In which the truth is known about Jane

**A/N Hello everyone~ Here we are again this chapther is a tad long so please bear with me -.-' Anyways I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three <strong>

_In which the truth is known about Jane and where George makes a connection…_

"Alright, so what you want to do here is head up on that road right there and take a right, walk for a bit and if you hit the bookstore, you've gone too far, okay?" Liz explained the way to get to Atonement. "Got it!" I shouted over the rain, "Goodbye Jane. Liz, Patty and I will come up to pick you and George up in the morning so be ready." Kid shook my hand firmly, he was cold as ice.

"Bye-bye!" Patty hugged me around the waist and Liz and I waved each other away.

I turned on my heel and followed the directions that Liz gave me.

_**Kid**_

This was very weird.

Liz and Patty hasn't spoken a word since we left Jane and George.

What the hell was going on here?

I walked up the stairs leading to the entrance of my mansion, I jerked the door open and Liz and Patty brushed passed me and collapsed onto the couches. "Oh come on you're getting the furniture wet." I complained running a hand through my wet matted hair. Patty sneezed into her hands cutely before turning to me, "What do you think of Jane?" she said suddenly.

I stealthily concealed my emotions from spreading to my face, "Well, she's nice I guess."

"She's rich." Liz said her hat tilted to hide her eyes, "What makes you say that, sis?" Patty asked turning her attention to the older demon twin gun. "Oh come off it Patty you saw those clothes she was wearing. And did you see the way she carried herself?" Liz whistled. "I'm surprised that she isn't like crazy psycho over here." she added in an undertone so that only Patty could here.

Patty let out a cheery laugh, "Yeah totally Jane is super nice and funny!"

"Yeah, she's pretty cool." Liz agreed from underneath her cowgirl hat.

"She's really pretty too!" Patty added.

"Kid would agree wouldn't you eh Kid?" Liz smirked getting up and turning to me, I sighed, "If you two are just going to gossip about her I'm leaving." I said crossing my arms. Liz let out a dramatic sigh, "Fine, fine." she amended. "Though I might add…she's probably as big as Patty." she and Patty burst into giggles as a blush flushed into my cheeks.

I stalked off in the direction of the stairs and took two at a time, "Oh come on Kid! Don't be like that!" Patty exclaimed but it fell upon deaf ears. How could they say things like that! I mean sure I noticed but I don't outwardly say it and then start laughing like a loon!

"Women." I said with distaste as I shuffled into the master bathroom and turned the knob to hot.

I pealed off my soaked clothes and slid into the steaming bathtub, goose bumps raised against my pale skin as I came into contact with the balmy water. I laid there for a moment letting my body adjust to the warmth, I closed my eyes in bliss at symmetry of the candles above my head.

I raised my hands behind my head, water sloshing around as a result and thought if Jane made it to her flat in one piece. Damn why can't I stop thinking about her? And her face, and mile high legs…

I just appreciate how aesthetic she is that's all.

…

I sighed.

Who the hell am I kidding…?

_**Jane**_

"Jane?"

"I know."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, lets go inside and wait out the rain kay?"

George and I walked into the bookstore that Liz specifically said not to pass.

Oh well.

A bell chimed overhead as I opened the door and was greeted by a little old man behind the counter. I set George down and squeezed out my damp hair, "Do you need any help miss?" the man wheezed. "No thank you, just looking." I replied giving the old man a smile. I spotted a couple of chairs by the window and led George and set him down on the wooden rocking chair. "Let's stay a bit and wait until the rain goes down." the small five year old nodded and swung his legs as he stared out the window.

I shivered as I took a look around the fairly small bookstore, several rows where crammed with large dusty books and a few people lounged on couches either conversing with each other or some others were submersed in a book they were reading. The little store had a quaint feeling to it almost homey in fact, "You want anything George?" I asked my teeth chattering slightly.

He paused for a moment, "I'm fine but…"

He looked troubled as he bit his lip and turned away, "What's wrong George?"

"I. I kind of need to go to the bathroom." said George his cheeks flushed with a pale pink, "Oh right okay let's go." I grabbed his hand and headed over to the counter. "Excuse me sir but do you have a bathroom?" I asked politely as the old man smiled, "Yes my dear girl it's towards the back," he replied in his rasping voice. I thanked him and headed towards the back, oblivious of the stares people gave me.

"I'll wait outside." he nodded as he entered the restroom.

I walked over to a vending machine, I dug my hand into pocket and pulled out a quarter. I slid the coin into the slot and pushed the button, the machine whirred and my drink popped out the bottom. As I retrieved the drink George came out, "You okay?" I bent down and gave George his favorite drink; warm green tea. "Yes, thank you." he chipped open the drink and took a quick swig, I placed my hand cheek and it was very warm. "You want to leave now?" he shook his head taking another drink of the tea. I smiled, "Here, I know we forgot to bring your favorite book, so why don't we look for it here and I'll buy it for you. What do you say, eh?" he contemplated the suggestion for a bit, "You don't have to." he said softly.

"I know. But I want to." I answered.

"Well okay," he smiled taking another long drink.

"And after that we'll go find our apartment, I promise." I petted his damp hair, "Sounds good, you want some?" he held out the can I took a small sip and got up to my feet and motioned for George to follow. As we walked through the aisles of books searching for George's favorite book I came across it on a whim as I skimmed through the titles. The pads of my fingers barely kissed it when another hand grabbed it by the spine but then abruptly let go.

"Oh I'm sorry where you about to get that book?"

A girl significantly shorter than me spoke up to me I opened my mouth to answer but she cut me off, "It's okay if you where I've already read it." she said it so quickly I was trying to grasp for an answer. Her eyes narrowed at my pin and my heart suddenly dropped, "You're a meister?" she noted.

_Crap, crap, crap._

"Yes, I am." I smiled sheepishly for no reason I felt a bit intimidated by this girl. She cocked her head to one side, her ashy blonde pigtails swayed to the side, "Oh really? I'm a meister as well, my name is Maka. Maka Albarn. The DWMA hasn't had any new students since…well in awhile. " she stuck out her hand while the other was busy carrying multiple books. "Jane Redbone, it's nice to meet you Maka." I shook her hand and she smiled.

Her jade eyes gave me chill, as if they were analyzing straight through me like x-ray vision if that's possible.

"And is this your son? He is so cute." she redirected her smile at George who drowned out his laugh as he drank from the can. "No, George is my weapon." I clarified restraining a facial twitch.

_Man._

_Don't you just hate when you get mistaken for a mother?_

"Oh. Sorry." she gave me a apologetic smile, "It's okay." I amended. "So Jane, have you already been to the academy?" she readjusted her grip on the piles of books, "I have- "What do you think of it?" she cut me off again, "It's a really nice establishment Lord Death is running." she chewed over my answer before snapping her head up at me.

"I'm so sorry, I've been asking you all these questions and I must be bothering you. I'll look for you at school tomorrow." she smiled and turned on her heel. "Wait Maka!" I called reaching out for her, "Do you by any chance know where Atonement Boulevard is?" she let out a giggle, "Why of course I live on that street."

I let out a sigh of relief, "You do! Our apartment is on that street and I couldn't find it so George and I came inside. Oh gosh I am so happy!" I rambled and Maka beamed.

_**George**_

I remained quiet as the two girls chatted excitedly while my book lay forgotten on the dusty old shelf. I shrugged, I've read _The Catcher in the Rye _many, many times so it wasn't such a big deal. I downed the last of my tea in one gulp and crushed the can in my hand, I spotted a trash bin a few feet away. I strolled over and reached over the rim and threw the can away when something blocked the light out. I tilted my head back to get a good look at who was staring down at me, "Damn kid, you sure are small." a deep voice spoke.

I scoffed, _obviously_.

"Wait a minute. I've seen you before haven't I?"

"When?" I shoved my hands into my pockets indifferently.

"You're that little kid on that hot girl's shoulders aren't you?"

My mind flashed to that split-second when my eyes met that one strange boy, "What are you doing here? Is that hot girl here with you?" I sighed and walked around the corner back into the aisle where Jane and that Maka girl were still talking. "Hey little dude wait up!" he called out, "Jane! This guy think you're hot!" I shouted up at her pointing at the snowcapped boy turning the corner. She arched her eyebrows in confusion until she her eyes met the boy with some serious lack of pigmentation and blushed slightly.

_Hah take that._

"Makaa…CHOP!"

The boy held his head in his hands, "Ow, ow, ow! What the hell is wrong with you Maka!"

"Soul you idiot! How can you say that about a girl when you don't even know her!" Maka started swatting him on the arm. Jane let out a heavy sigh, "Please Maka it's not his fault. George likes to pull jokes on people, say you're sorry George." she said solemnly the blush still visible on her face. I pulled a face and muttered a reluctant 'sorry', "Please excuse George, my name is Jane."

"It's Soul." he rubbed his head glaring down at Maka.

"I'm sorry George if Soul was bothering you, he tends to do that to everybody." Maka squatted down to my height and patted my hair, "It's alright Miss Albarn." I smiled. "He's so cute!" she exclaimed getting up to her feet, "Soul why can't you be cute and small like him?"

Soul growled but then his eyes glinted with mischief, "You honestly think being a runt like him is cute? Wow Maka you need to get your eyes checked."

Anger boiled up inside me and my cheeks got heated, _how dare he that bastard_.

After several Maka Chops later I found myself sitting upon Jane's shoulder as she led me out the bookstore following Maka and that idiot Soul. "So Jane, I was thinking blah blah blapity blah." I tuned out Jane and Maka and stared at the back of Soul's head imagining burning a hole in to his stupid fat empty head.

_Who is he to call me weak?_

_Who gave him the right to say to say I'm worthless._

_Well he might not have said those things but 'runt' pretty much covered everything._

_Idiot, idiot._

I sighed heavily letting my emotions slip away, whenever I get too riled up I tend to get…unpleasant. I took a deep breath and let it out through the nose, "What's up shorty, got asthma or something?" Soul walked beside Jane his hands behind his head trying to look nonchalant.

_Relatable and likable my ass._

"No."

"Then why are you breathing like that?"

"What, I can't breath anymore?"

He held up his hands in defense, "Yo, little dude I'm not trying to pick a fight okay."

I remained quiet allowing the small droplets cling to my hair, "You know…you kind of remind me of myself when I was kid." my head snapped up to his. Sure Jane was a tall girl, but Soul was about a head taller, curse genetics. "How?" I asked my curiosity piqued, he shrugged his shoulder, "We act the same, I guess." he kicked a few rocks.

I blinked, "That's cool." I turned away and started to listen to Jane and Maka's conversation.

_**Jane**_

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea." I agreed at Maka's suggestion that we should visit each others apartments sometimes. She smiled, "What complex were you staying at again?" I pursed my lips, "Oh it was Golden Crown." her eyes bulged and her jaw dropped, "Did you just say G-Golden Crown?" she whispered hoarsely. Fear flooded into me, "Is that a bad thing?"

She giggled into her hand uncontrollably as she shook, "No! Golden Crown is the most expensive complex to stay at, I've never been inside but you won't miss it…" she trailed off as I inwardly let out a sigh of relief. Put then it was quickly replaced by panic, I planned on to not mention my parents, it would be very messy if I did_. Besides_, I assured myself, _Redbone is a very common name nobody will be able to make the connection_.

As our little foursome walked up the cobblestone road Maka pointed out the various shops and little facts about Atonement, like how she caught her fifty-second Kishin egg and such. I grinned, Maka is such a nice person I'm so happy I meet her back at the bookstore. We stopped abruptly in front of Golden Crown.

Everyone was quiet.

Hiding is going to be very hard if I'm going to be living at a place like this.

The Golden Crown was a very large rectangular building that seemed to shoot up into the sky the color a prominent gold and the tip top sat a very large jewel incrusted crown. Soul whistled, "You're living here? You so need to invite us over, I've never ever been inside." he said in disbelief. "Of course that would be fun." I agreed happily, "Our apartment is over to the far left, bye Jane I'll be sure to look for you at school tomorrow or would it be better if Soul and I to walk you two to the academy?" she offered no trace of bad intention.

"Well someone is already coming to pick us up, but I'm sure they won't mind you did also." I shrugged my shoulder and Maka beamed, she gave me a fleeting hug and waved goodbye, while Soul and I slapped each others hand and slid into a fist bump. He saluted two finger style and shuffled behind Maka, a gust of wind seemed to slap me and I walked into the revolving doors and entered into the Golden Crown.

_**Soul**_

"Maka? You okay? I mean you've been quiet for awhile…"

She sighed, "I'm fine, I'm just a little frustrated."

"With what?" I asked following her into our complex building. "I can't read Jane." she said softly, my eyebrows knit together, "What, why?"

"I can't read her. I only get a faint feeling hear and there. She has a soul no doubt about it, it's just…hidden I guess." she said deflated, "That's weird. Can't a witch only conceal her soul?"," I noted to myself. "Yes but I highly doubt Jane is a witch. Maybe that's why she was accepted into the academy. Because of that, think about it Soul, if your soul is undetectable that can be used highly as an advantage in the battlefield,"

I pondered over the thought, "Yeah I suppose, but how would Lord Death know she has an concealed soul?"

She paused outside our room, "I-I don't know Soul."

_**George**_

Jane and I remained silent throughout most of our way up the elevator. It was a bit unnerving everyone leaving the floor and giving us curious looks as we continued our descend, hopefully people would just assume Jane was very rich or something. I noticed she was shaking slightly, "Jane? You okay?" I reached for her hand, "I am just a little nervous, did you see the look of the concierge when I told him our room number? He nearly had a heart attack! That is such a dead giveaway." she wringed her hands until they turned pink.

"As long as we don't act suspicious they won't suspect anything, okay?" I hugged her leg and nuzzled my head against her jean. The elevator gave off a small 'ding' and the door slid open, we walked out into the hallways until we faced the door that read our number.

_500._

She dug a hand into her pocket and pulled out the crumpled envelope that Whitman gave her that seemed like a lifetime ago. She slid out a small bronze key and turned the door open, I brushed passed her and hung her wet sweater on a rack nearby as she proceeded to do the same with her scarf. I took the whole apartment in one quick sweep, it was then when I understood the phrase 'Presidential Suite' instantly. It was, well, presidential. It was high-class and luxury at it's finest, Ben and Rose had really out done themselves this time. "Wow, check it out George!" Jane rushed into the hall and I scrambled behind her, we clambered up the stairs like a bunch of idiots until we came to another door. Jane opened the door without missing a beat and walked out into balcony.

It was located directly between the two spikes of the crown, Jane strode over and rested her hands upon the railing. I followed her and was taken aback, the crown could over see all of Death City, The DWMA was clearly visible.

The chuckling sun dipped into the desert set the sky aglow.

It was beautiful.

It was inspiring.

I noticed Jane stood stationary gazing out the view below us, I then noticed the tears rolling down her face. "It's amazing isn't it George." she whispered letting the breeze gently kiss her face, "It is." I agreed softly facing back towards the city. She sniffled and mopped up her tears, "Alright let's go give you bath so we can get unpack everything okay?" I took her index finger and we walked back down the stairs and she closed the door behind us, "Go on and turn the water on." I walked into the bathroom.

Man, I did not deserve this.

The room was shaped like small triangle, nude colored tiles led up to a raised bathtub that faced a red adorned draped curtain window, the wallpaper was a deep ruby of the Victorian era, the wooden chestnut cabinets aligned the wall with wide mirrors facing outwards, a Persian carpet was laid out in front of the tub. I proceeded up the small steps of the marble tub and turned the knob, I threw my shirt over my head and slid out of my jeans. The cold air chilled my exposed body and climbed inside the filling tub, I hugged my knees to my small body trying to preserve my heat. I heard Jane enter through the door, "It's really nice in here," she noted.

She worked my hair into a thick foamy lather and then washed away the suds. "Had a nice day?" she asked slicked my hair with conditioner, "Yes, it was very nice." I replied. She took the soap and rubbed my back and reached around and scrubbed my stomach, "Tickle, tickle! Lighten up will you!" her fingers danced at my sides making me giggle uncontrollably. Jane washed me off and dried me down she handed me my pajamas, "Jane you're not serious are you?" I wrapped to towel around my shivering body.

"What?" she held up a ridiculous green footed pajama.

"I'm not going to wear that!" I said indignantly.

"But I am! What's wrong with it?" she pouted inspecting the pajama over.

I sighed shaking my head Jane, she might not look it but Jane was still a little girl. Maybe because she was so rarely let out the house she hasn't been exposed to other people and situations. "You know what, okay I'll wear but only for you got it?" I took the pajama, she beamed, "Okay!" she pecked me on the cheek, "I'm going to take a shower now so I'll be out in a bit." I nodded and shuffled out of the bathroom and into the adjacent room.

On the door it read 'Georgie' painted in a bright blue.

I pushed open the door and started to change into the footed pajama, I looked above the head of my bed and saw a large rectangular photo of Jane and I caught in the moment. A younger Jane laid on her stomach smiling brightly at me while and I sat nest to her resting my head on her shoulder. I let out a small laugh, I forgotten we had taken this.

I looked around and saw Jane had already begun to unpack my belongings, I strolled out into the hallway and found glamour shots of Rose lined the walls. Then it occurred to me, that wasn't Rose.

It was Jane.

I gazed up at one that caught my attention, it was a side shot of Jane she sat on the railing on the bow of the boat her long auburn billowing out behind her, and her head turned ever so slightly a small smile was clearly visible. I knew Jane modeled under an alias but I never actually saw her film, she was stunning. So natural like her mother. I heard the stream of water stop and quickly kept walking into the open living room, Jane emerged from the room dressed in a light blue footed pajama with rubber ducks thrown carelessly in odd directions.

I couldn't put laugh as she gave into the ridiculousness of it and posed in it. "Alright bud, I'm going to get everything unpacked so you just make yourself comfortable," I nodded and collapsed onto the couch, I turned the television on and listened thoughtlessly to the news reporter telling me how it is not a good day.

_**Stein**_

"You wished to see me Lord Death?"

"Yes, yes Stein you meet Jane and George today no?"

I puffed out a cloud of smoke, "Yes, I have."

"Then you know what Jane is right?" Lord Death tilted to one side.

"She's an invisible soul isn't she?" I mused twirling the cigarette around.

"Not just and invisible soul, she much more different then that."

"What do you mean, Lord Death?"

"Not only can she hide her soul she is able to manipulate it into whatever she pleases. A witch, a Kishin, even mine. This is what I like to call 'Soul Mirroring' or the 'Copycat'. What's even more amazing she can temporarily use the souls power as her own. Though she does not posses this power yet I find that it can be very useful for something I have planned in mind."

I bit my cigarette in two out of shock, "How is this possible? I've never heard of such a person. This is revolutionary Lord Death!" I exclaimed my mind trying to grasp this information at one time. "There has only been one other person who is capable of this talent and it was Annie Larson."

"Annie Larson?" I echoed.

"Annie Larson is Jane's grandmother, though they have never met Jane has told me she has read her memoirs explaining this strange occurrence in a meister and how to channel the power, she has complied with me so that we can use her power to our advantage. So Stein listen up, this is what I want you to do, get someone to pick a fight with Jane because we both know she wouldn't get into one only if her life depended on it, and see how advanced she is in her ability. And from there improve on it."

I paused sponging up all the information, "And Stein, please keep an eye on her don't let anything bad happen to Jane. If someone were to hurt Jane and abuse her power, the results could be disastrous."

"Why would anyone hurt Jane?" I asked a bit concerned.

"That's for another time." Lord Death said solemnly.

I nodded curtly, "And Stein?"

"Yes Lord Death?"

"I have informed the Death Weapons about this, only the Death Weapons, so they will keep surveillance on Jane as well. This information does not leave the room, understood?"

"Of course Lord Death." I spoke with seriousness.

"Good! Have a nice night Stein!" Lord Death waved jovially and I backed out the Death Room my mind swirling with unanswered questions. But one thing was for certain, I knew who exactly Jane was to fight against. It was unquestionable, he always picked fights everyone, always clashed with other students, picked fights whenever he can with that giant ego of his.

That damned assassin.

_**Jane **_

"Can you read me a book Jane?" I knelt down by George's bed and pulled the covers over him, "Sure which one George?"

"Can you read me _that_ book?"

I gave him a questionable look, "You sure? We left off at a pretty scary part."

"Please just for a bit I want to know what happens." George pleaded that caused me to smile. "Alright, alright I'll go get it." I left and quickly returned with a beaten up leather bound book and sank into the chair next to his bed, "Okay let's see here…

_April 19th__ 1967_

_Florence, Italy_

_Yesterday John and I have successfully completed our mission using my Soul Mirroring, though John has informed me that our job is not yet complete and that he senses something has gone amiss…I hope I'm going into madness when I say that I might be starting to fall for that idiot weapon. His and his damn promiscuous behavior though gets in the way of our mission 'Nightly Appointments' he calls them…I know it shouldn't let it bother me but it does. Lord Death should be expecting a full report soon about our mission, though note to self never use Soul Mirroring for extended amounts of time. The results could be disastrous as I almost experienced today…_

I glanced over at George who slept soundly and peacefully, I bent down and planted a small kiss on his forehead, "Goodnight George."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Haha well please tell me your views about this chapter I'm still iffy about so ehh I don't know. Review please! I just like reviews in general~**


	4. In which Black Star forces somthing

**A/N-Wow, is it Monday already? That week went by very fast I have no life TT-TT. I didn't mean for this one to be so long, it just got away from me I'm soo sorry! Well I pulled out all the stops on this one so I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_In which Black Star forces something upon Jane…_

_**George**_

"_Excuse me ma'am?"_

"_Yes little boy?" the timid looking woman spoke her hood drawn up trying not to attract any attention to her in the chilly November night. "Can you help me find my Mommy?" I was not myself tonight. On this particular night I was delirious from exhaustion and hunger, I had become a monster in the moonlight. The young woman blinked, "Where is she?" she whipped out her cell phone in confusion. I yanked her into the nearest alley, pushed her down on the hard concrete floor, she whimpered in pain, and I then pinned her arms above her head, she started to scream out in fright. _

_I hushed her and licked the nape of her neck, "You wouldn't want to make a scene now would you?" _

"_No! Please no! I'll give you money anything! Please! Please!" she cried tears streaming down her face, "Uh-uh. The only thing I want from you is…your soul." and with those last words my head transformed into axe and I let myself fall right onto the woman's face._

_She drew breath no more._

I bolted upright hyperventilating, cold sweat running down my face.

I slid out of my bed and crossed the room into the bathroom, I splashed my face with refreshing ice-cold water and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

I fought every urge not to crack that mirror in two, I killed people dammit.

_I killed people…_

I choked on a sob as I covered my mouth, a cry erupted from throat, "Good God George get a hold of yourself," I snapped. I dried my face roughly with a towel and shuffled out into the kitchen where I found Jane tending to eggs over the stove dressed in a white oxford. "Hey George, I was just about to go and wake you up. I hope you like your eggs scrambled." she smiled cheerfully scooping a healthy dose of eggs onto my plate. I let out a groan as I slumped into a chair and noticed the damp tendrils of her hair, "What time did you get up?"

"About five I guess, I went to jog around Death City then came back and took a shower." said Jane as she tossed her hair over one shoulder. "You're such a health freak." I muttered shoveling a spoonful of eggs into my mouth. "Well I have to keep in shape." she said simply, I shook my head as I devoured the eggs.

"Besides, how else am I going to compete with all the other meisters?"

"We did pass the entrance exam flawlessly didn't we? You made it to a three star meister easily, don't sweat about it Jane." I assured her shoveling the last remains of the eggs, she passed me a cup of orange juice and I downed it one gulp. She walked away into the bathroom and let out an involuntary shriek, "I look hideous!" I heard her gasp as she rushed back into the open living room rubbing lotion into her face. "What are you doing now?" I asked putting the dishes in the sink. "Getting this." she shook her makeup bag, "Oh no you're not, you don't need it." I strolled over and snatched it out of her hand.

"Yes I do." she argued.

I peered up at her face, "No you don't just put of some mascara and chap stick, that's it you got it?" she retrieved her bag and walked off. "And pick out something nice to wear!" I called after her, I heard a muffled response and shuffled into Jane's room and sat at the edge of the queen-sized bed. I took a quick look around at the room, the wallpaper was a grey following the design of the Victorian era and a large frames covered the walls which were of Rose and I was positive of it, I called out for Jane and she came out of her walk in closet, wearing a beige cardigan that tucked away the white oxford adorned by a red tie, and nude slacks. "Menswear?" I queried walking up to her, she stood in front of a long mirror and studied herself, "My Dad sent it to me it's from his new line. Menswear for women or something like that." she sat in front of her lighted sterling mirror stand with all kinds of cosmetics strewn across the pine wood. "We should get new clothes for you." I suggested, "Why?" she queried.

I sighed, "Someone is going to find out if you wear brand name clothes like that."

She remained quiet for a moment and let out a heavy sigh, "You're right. We'll go shopping soon then."

She frowned slightly, "What should I do with this?" she shook out her hair.

"Put it in a bun," I suggested shrugging my shoulders.

She nodded brushing out her hair and began working on it, twisting her hair around.

"Of course only you could pull off menswear." I commented walking over and settled against her leg, "What's that suppose to mean?" she questioned braiding a lock of hair and pinning around her bun. "Nothing, nothing." I assured, "What do you think?" she asked turning around, "You got hairspray?" she handed my the can and I spritzed her braided bun to make it secure. "You look nice." I noted she seemed to got her hair perfect somehow. She smiled genuinely, "Thanks, well I picked out your clothes they should be on your bed she uncapped the tube of mascara and began to brush her eyelashes with the mascara and kept blinking so clumps wouldn't form.

I sighed as I strolled into my room and saw the clothes Jane had picked out for me.

. . .

"Jane! What kind of clothes are these!" I exclaimed holding up what seemed like a frilly sailor suit, and matching hat. Jane rushed into my room holding a tub of chap stick in her hand, "What?"

"This!" I waved the hideous suit in front of her face. "What you don't like it?" she asked, I stumbled for words, "No of course I don't like it! Jane it's a sailor suit! There is no way in hell I'm showing up at The DWMA in a freaking sailor suit!" I shuddered involuntarily at the thought of Soul if caught me in this monkey suit.

_I'd choose death._

She pouted, "But it's cute! And I picked it out especially for you."

I groaned, "Jane. Please be reasonable with this. A. Sailor. Suit. What if I died today and I died wearing this monstrosity! This punishment isn't it?" I cried. "Oh George you being dramatic, and if you died at least people will say you looked cute as a dead little sailor boy." she waved her hand in dismissal, my mouth fell open in shock. "Jane please, don't do this."

She frowned her eyes begging me to wear it.

I sighed.

_One hour later…_

_**Jane**_

I sat on the curb next to a ruffled looking George in his adorable sailor suit, "I just hate you."

"I love you too George." I said cheerfully.

A person walked past us giving George a smile, he scowled and the young man walked hurriedly away. "Why is that you get to wear menswear and I'm stuck with this…this…thing!" he grumbled angrily, I looked down at my outfit, "One, because it was a gift from my Dad, two because I can work menswear, and three George you look so adorable!" I squealed ruffling his hair.

"But I don't want to look adorable! I want to look deadly and mean." he whined.

I laughed bubbly, "Face it George, it's impossible for you to look the least bit threatening."

He hung his head in defeat, "_Shoot me."_

I peered down the street secretly hoping Kid would turn around the corner, we have been waiting for awhile…

_Hopefully he didn't forget._

A thunderous motor zoomed up the street, "Yo! Jane, George hop on." Soul pulled up next to the curb goggles covered his eyes while Maka sat behind him looking flustered, "Soul! You know I don't like this death trap!" she pounded his back. "Come on Maka we'll be late if we don't use the motorcycle." Soul replied giving me roguish smile.

Maka sighed, "Good morning Jane and-" her eyes fell upon George who looked as if he wanted to throw up, Soul also looked down at George and covered his mouth bursting with laughter. "You look so cute George!" Maka exclaimed clasping her hands together, "Little man, I totally lost respect for you." said Soul wiping away a tear.

"He looks cuter than you'll ever be!" Maka said indifferently, "I beg to differ." Soul responded his face a breath away from Maka's.

"Makaa…CHOP!"

"Good Lord Death not so early in the morning will you!" Soul groaned rubbing his head.

Soul turned to me and jerked his head signaling to his bike, "Let's go!" he motioned me to climb aboard.

"You sure?" I questioned warily.

He groaned and grabbed my hand and hoisted me behind Maka, he started up the motor, "Grab my hand George!" he reached out in time while the motorcycle sprang into life and shot off like a bullet careening down the cobblestone road. I ducked my head down behind Maka trying to spare me the unpleasant sensation of wind whipping at my face.

_**Kid**_

"Kid?"

"Kiiid!"

"Dammit Kid!"

I fell face first into the checked tile floor, "Wha?" I was forcefully roused from my slumber.

And I am sure as hell not a morning person.

"What the hell! Patty! Liz! You're suppose to wake me up at six o' clock!" I whined. "Get off you're lazy butt it's past that and we're going to be late for school!" Liz cried. I groaned letting my head fall back, "Okay Kiddo, me and Liz will just pick up Jane and George by ourselves, lets go sister." Patty interlocked her arm with Liz and skipped away.

"What? Jane?" I echoed.

My eyes protruded, "Wait! Wait!" I jammed my pants on hopping after them.

_Forty-five minutes later…_

Liz and Patty blabbed on about something I couldn't care for as we walked down the street, a rumbling sound came from around the corner and a flash of orange and brown sped by us. "See ya Kid!" Soul shouted.

I froze, "WHAT THE HELL! Liz! Patty! Transform!" I shouted, the twin demon guns landed in my hands and Beelzebub appeared out in front of me. I hopped on and trailed behind the motorcycle.

"Kid, what's wrong? Why the sudden change?" Liz asked alarmed.

"I think I saw Jane with Soul!" I shouted catching up with the bike.

"Oh boy, oh boy, here we go!" Patty bubbled.

I shot Liz and Patty behind me to gain more momentum and I was soon next to the motorcycle, "Yo Kid! G'morning!" Soul waved enthusiastically. "Keep your eyes on the road idiot!" Maka shrilled in fear. "Stop this bike immediately!" I shouted over the whipping wind, "What?" Soul held up a hand to his ear. "You want to race? Are you sure? You're going to lose!" he revved up the engine and the bike lurched foreword. "No! I said stop!" I cried, "Faster? Okay!" the bike shot ahead leaving me in a cloud of gas as he rounded the corner to the academy.

I sighed heavily.

_So much for picking Jane up…_

_**Stein **_

I staggered my way through the waves of students until I came across the boy I was looking for.

"Black Star is so great! Everyone should all bow down to my awesomeness! There is no one-I repeat _NO ONE _who can even come close to my amazing power and charm!" Black Star hung from the hallway lantern spouting out his daily sermon of how amazing he is. "Black Star!" I called from below he landed in front of me giving me a goofy grin, "What's up puny science man?" he chuckled.

A wicked idea crossed my mad mind.

"Have you seen Jane?" I asked aloofly.

"Jane?" he echoed loudly causing people to give him scowls or grimaces.

"Oh well I guess she's being awesome somewhere else. Probably beating everyone in a fight I suppose, you should watch your back I hear she's incredibly strong." I strolled away nonchalantly leaving a speechless Black Star in my wake. He let out a triumphant roar of laughter, "Finally someone with potential! Yahoo!" I sighed shaking my head, "Idiot,"

_**Kid **_

I ran fervently up the academy steps and found the foursome talking animatedly, "Kid! Wait up!" Liz called huffing up the stairs, "Soul!" I boomed. He whipped around at the sound of his name and so did Jane her long hair pinned up in a perfect braided bun, I suddenly lost the ability to speak as her face spread into a smile that made my knees quiver.

"Kid!" she exclaimed waving making her way towards me, "I'm so sorry I didn't wait longer, we were going to be late and Soul and Maka came…I'm sorry." she apologized bowing slightly. I suddenly was taken aback her eyes were blue today? I peered again and indeed her eyes were blue, really blue. Uncomfortably blue. Uncomfortably blue? I gave my head a little shake, Liz's and Patty's eyes were blue and there was certainly nothing uncomfortable as that. That's weird when just yesterday they were a warm brown, "I should be the one apologizing. Don't beat yourself up about it." I said serenely. She smiled authentically, "Okay if you say so."

"Do you wear contacts Jane?" I questioned and she gave me a sheepish smile, "Well no my eyes are hazel and they don't stay one color for very long." I gazed into her blue eyes, clear as a sparkling summer lake that made my throat dry up, "Oh it's okay just wondering, where is George?" I asked peering around for the little boy, "He's sulking because he doesn't like what he's wearing." she explained. "Sulking is a severe understatement." George muttered stepping out from behind Jane. He hung his head in shame as I looked at him, _poor boy_.

"It isn't that bad." I shrugged trying to lift his spirits, "Then I would like to see wear one!" he snapped his face twisting into a horrid frown. "You're right, never mind." I said quickly turning to Jane, "Lets go we'll be late for- "Kid! How could you leave us behind like that you jerk!" Liz punched me in the arm while Patty laughed and tackled Jane in a hug. "Oh hey Jane." said Liz her demeanor did a one-eighty when she spoke to Jane.

"Get going lover boy or we'll be late to class." Liz shoved me away and Jane giggled following.

_Could this get any worse?_

_**Ox **_

"Good morning class." Stein addressed the class and everyone responded lazily.

"Sorry for such the short notice but a new meister and weapon will be joining our classroom today," the classroom erupted in whispers while Havar arched his thin eyebrow at me. "But sir, how can they qualify into this classroom when it's a three star class?" someone shouted others murmured in agreement. "That is true, but they passed impeccably so it would be unfair for them to start at the one star level won't you think?" he replied his glasses glinting sinisterly.

Everyone was hushed.

_Perfect score?_

_Impossible._

Stein rolled over to the door and called for the new students, "I'm going to sleep, wake me up later." Havar settled his head down on the desk steadying his breathing. Sitting in the front row I scrutinized the girl and little boy bowed slightly in front of the classroom, "Everyone this is Jane and George."

The girl named Jane gave everyone a stunning smile and the boy dressed in a ridiculous outfit looked indifferent.

I swallowed uncomfortably.

_Kim is cuter._

_Kim is…_

Jane and George occupied the only available seat next to me and she flashed me a smile and stretched out her hand, "Hello." she said with a slip of a tongue. "H-hello I'm Ox." I mentally kicked myself for stumbling, I elbowed Havar and he let out a grunt. "This is Jane." his shielded eyes swiveled to Jane and widened considerably, "Hey I'm Havar." he said slickly and returned to his nap.

"Nice to meet both of you." she looked back to her small partner.

"Hey, it's George." the little boy said aloofly.

I gave Jane a weak smile and turned away.

_Jane is definitely cuter._

_**Maka**_

I peered down at Jane and George who conversed with a flustered Ox, my self-esteem takes a huge hit whenever I'm in the same room with Jane and any girl would agree. "It has come to my attention that I have been receiving complaints that meisters do not know the faintest of different languages. And so I will be passing out this test that is written in completely different languages, I just want to see how fluent you all are in foreign languages."

A collective groan resonated throughout the class.

My mind raced at the surprise test, I mentally calmed myself down trying to regain my composure. _It's just a practice test_, I assured myself as a test was handed to me. I quickly scanned it and picked up a few languages though I was totally lost, "Maka I'm screwed." I heard Soul mutter next to me holding the test upside down.

"Oh please, the world is at my feet so this is going to be a piece of cake!" Black Star exclaimed next to Soul.

"You have exactly one hour. You may begin."

I quickly set myself to work but was instantaneously stumped at the first question.

_Translate the meaning, _it read.

_1) Bom dia…_

I racked my brain, I knew dia meant day in Spanish but what in the world is 'Bom'?

I skipped that one and went to number two, _Mercredi…_

Skip.

Skip.

Skip.

Damn, I crushed my hand into a fist.

There is nobody that is going to get this.

_**Jane**_

27) _Kleine lamm._

I repeated the word over in my head and wrote down the answer, little lamb.

I glanced over at George who was already done with his test and leaned back in his chair looking nonchalant. I focused back on my test and finished with ease, good thing I was model or I would have never known the answers if I wasn't. I turned my test over and held up my head with my hand and suddenly felt a tingle run down my spine. I cautiously looked around until I saw a pair of olive-green eyes staring intently at me, the boy quickly swiveled his eyes away his blue hair swishing as a result. I bit my lip something wasn't right, I don't understand why he was looking at me with…what was it?

Contempt.

I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat as I glanced at the clock and only five minutes remained in the hour, I stifled a sigh and began to drum my fingers upon the wood. Then stroked the wood with my middle finger slowly and almost teasingly, little did I know the boy named Ox that sat next to me was stifling a bloody nose.

When the time was up everyone passed their papers in and started chatting how unbelievably hard the test was, "Expect another test tomorrow so you all better study. Especially you Black Star and I better not find you lurking around my house again or else. You know the consequences." Stein said shuffling the papers on his desk. A bell tolled above I said my goodbyes to Ox and Havar and right as I stood up and picked up George a loud voice resonated through the room, "JANE! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!"

I froze, my blood sat still in my veins.

The exact blue-haired boy pushed people away as he made his way towards me, "Black Star please stop and think for once!" cried an attractive young woman. He faced me and perhaps a few inches taller than me, "Whoa, you're really pretty." he breathed right onto my face. A heat crept up my neck at his comment, "Listen here pal. Stop annoying Jane," George poked his forehead with disdain. "Eh shut up shorty, listen Jane as pretty as you are I want to fight you right now." he grinned.

"I don't fight unless it's necessary." I said firmly.

"You don't get it do you Jane?" Stein but into our altercation, "If you don't fight, you're going to be expelled."

_Expelled…?_

"That is unfair you don-!" Someone cut Maka off by covering her mouth.

"If you two are going to fight take it outside," Stein said dismissively

My heart dropped into my stomach and I suddenly felt very sick, "Hope you don't chicken out Jane! I'll go easy on you I swear!" he strolled out of the classroom leaving everyone in silence. "Please forgive him. He means no harm just a friendly fight just to get you to know you better. I'm Tsubaki by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you." the young woman explained shaking my hand sweetly.

She bowed, "I'm sorry we got you into this." and with that hurried out of the room.

I was shocked into immobility, George cheered ripping off his sailor suit and revealed a black shirt with straight jeans. He threw the hat onto the floor and stomped on it repeatedly, "Yes! I've been itching for a fight! Lets go get him Jane!" he exclaimed grabbing my hand tugging me towards the door.

_Our first official fight at DWMA._

"Let go kick some butt!" he beamed.

He roused my out of reverie, "Lets do this!" I agreed.

_**Kid**_

"Why is everyone running towards the entrance?" I thought aloud seeing two girls rushing in the other direction of the classrooms. "Didn't you hear? Jane just got challenged by Black Star, and they're going to have their fight right outside! Though it wasn't fair because Stein lied to her saying that she'll get expelled what a jerk right?" Maka said walking up to me. "Say what?" I repeated dumbfounded, Maka let out a groan, "Just come on!" she grabbed my hand and fought her way towards the front of the crowd. Jane stood at one opposite side of the oval created by the throngs of students and Black Star on the other side grinning madly. "Stein approved of this?" I exclaimed incredulously at Maka who gave a curt nod and jerked her head over to where Stein stood looking sadistic as ever, "Oh the humanity!" I cried. "Yo, I got my money on Jane she seems like a tough girl." Soul joined us smirking, "You can't bet money on her! She's our friend!" Maka swatted him the shoulder.

"I agree with Soul, I mean I've been waiting for Black Star to get whooped." Liz and Patty appeared at my right.

"Woo! Go JANE! And Black Star!" Patty cheered throwing her hands in the air.

"Patty you can't cheer for both of them." Liz sympathized.

"But they're both my friends!" she answered.

"Alright Tsubaki transform! Enchanted Sword Mode! And no holding back!" black whips appeared on Black Star's face and he charged at Jane.

A hand around my heart squeezed.

_I am going to __**murder **__Black Star._

_**Jane**_

"Let's go George! Transform!" he launched himself high into the air and converted into an arm length axe, the hilt ended in small mace. The haft a metallic blue and the head was abnormally large, I caught it swiftly right in time to block his sword. Sparks flew as the two weapons grinded against each other I swung the mace around but he ducked in time and back flipped away.

George's reflection shone in axes gleam, "Jane you know what you gotta do."

"Speed Star!

I let out a grunt as I deflected attack after attack. I slipped up and took a punch to the face, I was blown off my feet and landed a few feet away my body facing down, "Jane you okay? Get up!" George urged. "I'm fine." I coughed pulling myself up to my feet, "Alright lets finish this Tsubaki, Finishing Strike: Black Star Big Wave!" I felt a blow in the base of my spine. "Jane!" George cried as I fell face first into the hard stone floor. "Whoa you okay? I held back a lot." I heard Black Star say down at me, I spun my body around and within a second Black Star sat on his butt staring up at me.

"Don't underestimate me." I spoke lowly.

"Yahoo! Alright finally I don't have to hold back anymore." he jumped to his feet punching the air and readjusting his grip on his weapon.

"Kick his ass Jane!" I heard someone shout from the crowd.

"Go Jane go! Fight Jane fight!" a bubbly voice chanted.

"Soul Resonance!" George and I said simultaneously and light spiraled around me, another axe head sprung beside the other and the mace doubled in size.

_'Double Headed Axe!'_

Black Star and I charged at each other.

_**Kid**_

"Stein I demand you put a stop to this fight!" I said stiffly at the scientist. "Why? This is entertaining." he replied his glasses glinted, I growled, "Seriously Professor Stein, why'd you tell Jane she'll get expelled?" Maka queried.

"Because she wouldn't fight if I hadn't told her otherwise."

I sighed as I turned back to the fight were Jane and Black Star were having it out trying to land a blow on each other. The crowd cheered and most of the teachers had come out as well, and I can imagine my father watching this display from his mirror but my stomach was uneasy as I watched Jane swing her weapon around swiftly and fluidly.

She truly was amazing.

Though whenever Black Star swung Tsubaki too close my breath caught in suspense, good grief why am I acting like this it's infuriating. "Who do you think is going to win Kid? It's been going on for awhile." Liz asked her eyes not leaving the battle. "I don't know I just hope it ends soon." I replied swiftly. The crowd suddenly gasped as Jane caught Black Star with the mace but then his body turned to a wisp and he appeared behind Jane and step forward to strike but she countered with and attack of her own. The two weapons scraped together angrily until Tsubaki sliced a nick into the axe head of Jane's weapon.

"Hey quit it!" she cried frightened and reverse kicked him in the face and he stumbled back.

The axe head dripped with blood.

I bit my lip leaning in foreword slightly this was not looking good.

_**Jane**_

"Ah shit, I'm fine Jane keep going." I glanced down at the axe and George's image reflected on the blade, the crimson red liquid leaked down onto his face. "No you're not, you're hurt." I protested blocking another attack from Black Star, "I'm fine! Now use _it_ before we lose!" he grunted as another heavy attack came down upon the axe. I nodded curtly before back-flipping to the other side of the oval, I stood breathing heavily trying, sweat running down the side of my face.

_Soul Mirroring!_

The air around me began to swirl around as I began charging up my power, "Whoa what the hell?" Black Star said in disbelief as identical tattoos appeared on my face and George morphed into an identical long blade as I charged at Black Star and sliced a shadow in two.

"Damn, stay on your toes Jane." George said softly.

_I copied his soul, I have all his abilities at my disposal._

_I can beat him._

I held George up to my face and the world slowed down to a millisecond, I could see clearly now, Black Star was right above me lowering his sword in an overhand motion. I disarmed him with ease and matched my wavelength with Tsubaki's effortlessly, I turned back to Black Star who seemingly floated in air, I slashed a deep cut right through his shirt the blood slowly seeping out of his wound. Then everything returned back to normal speed and Black Star landed weaponless and he howled in pain, I never heard a crowd so quiet.

I whirled George and Tsubaki back and forth in my hands and stalked over to the wounded assassin, "Alright Black Star lets get back in the game." Tsubaki said determinedly looking straight ahead but gasped as she saw Black Star groveling on his hands and feet, she whipped her head up at me, "How-your wavelength is exactly like his!" she cried.

I finally stood above Black Star who huffed out in pain his shirt drenched in his own blood, I let out a sigh as I released Soul Mirroring. A trickle of blood slid out of my mouth as I fell to my knees, George and Tsubaki transformed back into humans. "What did you do to him! Black Star! Black Star are you alright? Listen to me!" she cried kneeling on the other side of him grabbing his shoulder.

George knelt silently beside me the blood on his face still dripping, I pulled Black Star's head into my lap, "Huh, I guess I shouldn't have been asking for…a fight huh?" he grinned his voice strained. "Let him go please!" Tsubaki tugged at him, "I can help him." the blood trickled out of my mouth profusely. She was stunned into silence tears glistening in her eyes, "Jane you can't, if you help him than that means- "I know what I'm doing George." I whispered cradling the wounded assassins' head.

"I won't let you." George argued defiantly.

"Too late…"

_Soul Mirroring!_

My head seemed to split in two, I screamed in pain as the wind once again swirled around only Black Star and I. "Jane! Jane!" I heard George shouting but ignored him completely, "_Soul…Reverse." _I whispered in pain, streams of blood replaced the salty tears as I placed a hand on Black Star's wound.

His gash glowed a faint blue as his wound sealed itself back and blood started blossoming on my shirt. The wind stopped and I fell on top of an astonished Black Star, "Jane! Can you hear me?" George's profile came into my line of sight but it was hazy and fuzzy.

"Give…give me a minute." I let out a sigh releasing Soul Mirroring and screamed out in agony as the laceration burned itself up. I shot up off of Black Star clutching at my throat gasping for breath, "You dummy! Something bad could of happened! Don't you dare try that again you got it?" George clung to me burying himself into my shoulder. I patted his back gingerly, "It's alright. I'm alright." I soothed, "You okay Black Star?" Tsubaki said warily eyeing the rip in his shirt but no cut.

"YAHOO!" he sprung up off of his butt and jumped into the air.

"That was the best fight I've ever had!" he seized me by the waist and started shaking me around like a rag doll. "Wow Jane, Stein wasn't kidding when he said you were tough! But it's impossible for me to be defeated even by a girl." he snickered, setting me down on my feet. "Black Star! She could of left that cut on you and you would've bled to death! The least you can do is say 'Thank you'." Tsubaki said exasperated fanning herself with her hand a bit tired from his fiasco.

"Right…I got something better Jane would like!" he lowered his face down only centimeters from my face,

It was uncomfortably close. He wiped away the drip of blood away from my mouth with the pad of his thumb, surprisingly, tenderly, "Since you're the only girl here that's actually can come close to me and is fitting for a future God like myself, I've decided…

He paused for a dramatic effect.

I swallowed trying to turn away from his bottle green eyes but I couldn't bear to tear myself away from him, his face a breath away, my lips quivered.

He crushed me against his chest, "That you're going to be my girlfriend!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Faun's Corner<strong>_

Ello ello ello! Welcome to Faun's Corner where I discuss about the chapter and whatnots. Anyway as ironic as it sounds I was actually listening to Never Lose Myself as for inspiration for the fight scene xD though I thought the fight scene was a little eh but this is my first attempt at ever writing one hehe. I deeply, deeply, apologize if I butchered any of the characters! I don't know why but I feel like I made them OOC for some reason...anywho I finally introduced a new arc or something along those lines. Don't worry Kid will still very much be vying for Jane but I have everything planned out except for who she ends up with in the end! I wish I could leave it as a love triangle but that would be no fun eh? Well any questions? Concerns? Suggestions? I'm open to all! And thank you for coming along this story with me, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it~~

Lily-livered as ever,

Faun


	5. In which our heroine is in a mess

**Chapter Five**

_In which our hero does in fact discover something about himself and in which our heroine finds herself in a pickle…_

_**Kid **_

I watched in disgust as Black Star twirled Jane around.

_Why the hell am I reacting like this I don't even know this girl and yet she has me running around like a lovesick puppy, it's revolting. _

I always find myself thinking about her, why am I always _thinking_ about her. And whenever I do think of her my stomach does flips and my tongue becomes thick and heavy, the more I try and push her out of my mind the more think of her!

This is absolutely annoying.

She's just a girl for gods sake!

Just a _girl!_

I _live _with girls, I _talk_ to girls all the time and why is it whenever I think or talk to _this_ particular girl this maddening sensation grips a hold of me.

I've never had this feeling before, nobody has ever taught me how to deal with this kind of situation.

"That you're going to be my girlfriend!"

I snapped out of my reverie and saw Black Star's arms slink around Jane's waist, blood rushed to my head in a second causing me to be a bit dizzy.

I actually felt my skin turn green.

_Not this again._

_Maybe_, I thought trying to calm myself down, _maybe this is what people call love?_

_**Black Star**_

I peered down at the beautiful young girl who stood silent in front of me.

_I mean how can she refuse?_

_I, the almighty Black Star, had just told Jane that she was going to be mine shouldn't she be in tears of joy?_

She bowed her head and suddenly I noticed she began to shake.

It was laughter, I realized, she was laughing.

"Why are you laughing? You're the biggest guy in the world's girlfriend and you're laughing?" My eyes flashed with indignation, who the hell did she think she was? She shook her head, "What's so funny?" I asked suspiciously. The question made her laugh even harder, I was started to get heated, "What's so funny?" I asked again except this time I said it more strained. Her laughter ceased and she looked me squarely in the eye, "How can I be your girlfriend when I don't even know you?" she said with a few remnants of laughter.

She shook her head again, "I think it would be best if we were just friends, I enjoyed the fight we should practice together more often Black Star." she beamed innocently. I let a nervous laugh, "Sure Jane, but you will be my girlfriend sooner or later." I said determined. She let out a staccato laugh and turned to Tsubaki who stood rigid as a board at our little display, "Tsubaki." she gave her a curt nod and her weapon nodded as well and with that the crowd parted letting them through saying things of encouragement, the bell tolled from inside and Jane was lost in the crowd of people.

"You will be my girlfriend Jane." I said to myself.

"Black Star! What is wrong with you?" Maka walked up to me her arms crossed. "What do you mean?" I asked matching her expression, Kid appeared at her side, his eyes narrowed at me and I engaged him in a staring contest. There was silence. Dead silence. For a full ten seconds.

And then finally, from Kid: "Are you _mad_?"

"I thought this would be his reaction." Liz murmured.

"Are you completely, irrevocably, abominably, insane?" Kid's voice rose to a roar casting passersby's to lag behind probably just incase another fight broke out. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I smirked, "What is she to you? It's none of your concern what I do with her."

Kid's chin jutted foreword, "Yes, in fact, it is. Jane is my responsibility and I refuse to have her seen with you."

My eyes narrowed dangerously, "You wanna fight about it?"

"Okay, enough! You guys are acting like kids! This is ridiculous!" chimed the voice of reason herself, Maka.

I held his glare and scowled, "Aren't you guys friends?" Maka protested.

"Not," Kid said, the single syllable brimming with barely contain violence, " unless he leaves Jane alone. "

Maka turned to Soul with a huff, "Aren't you going to _say_ anything?"

"It's their problem not mine, besides," he said with a smirk, " it seems like we have a good old-fashioned romance on our hands."

"Well I guess we aren't friends then, are we Kid?" I sneered.

"No. I guess we're not." he agreed.

We both went our separate ways.

_**George**_

I strolled into the bathroom and cleaned up my bloody face and gripped the edge of the basin rapt in tremors, images flashed behind my eyelids as I relived every kill in seconds. I gasped bleary eyed at the mirror and it cracked right down the middle and what stared back at me was the three crimson Kishin eyes glaring down. I let out jagged breaths, my knuckles went right against the edge, the tremors became more violent and my knees were threatening to give out.

I felt as if the floor was slipping out from beneath me.

_Damn, calm down._

I forced myself to regulate my breathing and the tremors faded away.

I glanced back at the mirror and it was unscathed, only a scared little boy looked back.

I sighed heavily walking out of the bathroom and found Jane waiting for me cleaned up as well, she smiled and hefted me up on her shoulder and walked down the hallway.

I was always constantly aware of my madness, always bubbling beneath the surface, always ever-growing in its struggle to escape from its confinement. I also noticed it was getting harder to contain it after Jane activated Soul Mirroring, though I have yet to tell her. In all my time with being Jane's weapon I have succumbed to my madness once, only once, and I plan to keep it at that single digit. I let out a involuntary shudder as I thought if I every lost myself to my madness again.

"Jane." I whispered in her ear, she replied with a 'Hm' as she walked into an open classroom. "Can you…?" I cringed embarrassed for asking her of this again, "Of course." she replied sagging against the wall. I let out a sigh of relief as her negating wavelengths coursed through me calming my rampant madness, I breathed in the rich air and dispelled the lingering effects.

"Oh hello, you must be Jane and George. I am Marie but you may call me Miss Marie please take a seat." a comely lady spoke gently smiling up both at Jane and I, a black eye patch covered one eye, hoe odd. Jane introduced herself and I then we took a seat next to a boy with short black dreadlocks, two little kids occupied the seats next to him.

He seems cool.

"Hey I'm Jane it's nice to meet you." she spoke cheerfully. I smiled to myself, Jane is so…what's the right word…naive? Yes she's very naïve and innocent, and so childlike as well. With her soft face and cheery smile, she can charm a cynical old man with ease. I stole a glance at her and the boy with rectangular glasses and they were talking animatedly.

"I'm Kilik it's nice to meet you and yeah we're learning advanced soul techniques we can share books if you like."

"Oh thanks that's so nice thank you."

_Cue the famous smile._

_Yup, there it is; The Finisher._

I chuckled inwardly, Jane can get away with anything with a smile like that. "By the way this is Fire and Thunder they're my weapons." he gestured to the two children that sat next to him, they both had dark creamy complexions and enormous baby blue eyes. Blonde chin length hair framed their faces and they both wore matching outfits, though different colored hats.

"They are so cute! This is George, he's my weapon as well." I leaned in and shook Kilik's hand whose eyes widened considerably. "You have a kid weapon as well? I thought I was the only meister who wielded kid weapons." he said smirking at me. "Yeah so did I! That's so cool, George doesn't hang out with children his age," Jane smiled running a hand through my hair.

"Same here, Fire and Thunder don't have any friends their own age. We should hang out-I mean for the kids you know unless you want to hang out which is cool too…" he trailed off a tinge appearing in his dark complexion. "Of course that would be fun." Jane said without hesitation clearly oblivious to his distress.

His eyes widened but then regained his composure, "So, I didn't see it but I heard you and Black Star had it out how'd it go?" he propped his head up with his elbow. Jane paused for a moment and then spoke, "I had fun. He's a very tough guy," she said simply.

Kilik nodded and turned back to Fire and Thunder who seemed like they wanted something. I laid my head down on the desk and Jane rubbed my back.

_**Jane**_

_Crap, crap, crap._

It wasn't instantaneously but when I resonated with George I felt the magnitude of his madness surge through me leaving me breathless and vulnerable. And still now I could still feel the lingering effects of madness stirring inside me, I gazed down at George who was half listening to Miss Marie's lecture on souls. I smiled and patted his head, his madness was getting stronger.

His madness _is_ getting stronger.

I was always constantly aware of his large accumulation of madness stored away deep inside of his soul, I constantly hide his soul in fear that someone would notice the dark red blotches on his dark blue-purplish soul. Though it was not enough to influence people his madness is darn close too. George rarely spoke about his madness but when he did he was always ashamed and reluctant to speak any more of it so I never pressed the subject.

I caught my bottom lip with my teeth, if he would have continued any further he would have surely became a Kishin egg or worse a full-blown Kishin. And at such a young age as well, I do not have madness myself but when I become influenced by his, I feel all his suffering, agony, grief, sorrow, anguish, and the way it's tormenting him. George is really a good person at heart, I believe everyone is, he has just been misguided and he once told me in a somber tone.

'_If I could…I would take it all back.'_

Living with regrets like that, it's eating him away slowly but surely. And I can do nothing but just stand to the side and watch his madness escalate. I hadn't realize my nails were digging into my palm ferociously causing my fist to shake until George placed his tiny hand onto mine, "You okay Jane?" he asked his eyes glittering like glass so innocently and childlike I couldn't help but give him a small grin, "Yeah I'm fine." his hand and mine clasped together, "I'm really proud of you George, you fought great today."

His face lit up at my compliment, "You were really great too!"

"You were the one who did all the work," I replied, "All I had to do was swing you around." I added with a smile. He laughed quietly, "Hey Jane, I was thinking maybe you would want to grab some ice-cream after school?" I turned back to Kilik and nodded enthusiastically, "That'd be great! I'll meet you after school then." the bell tolled and we walked together out of the classroom.

As we walked in a companionable silence Thunder suddenly reached for my hand and smiled warmly up at me, my heart melted and I took her hand in mine, "She must like you." Kilik said with a smile. I gave him a smile and turned to my right and saw George and Fire walking together looking happily, "Fire and Thunder are very cute. You must take very good care of them hm?" I turned back to Kilik who had his hands dug deeply in his pants looking aloof, "Huh? Oh yeah I love them, they're my family." he said it so openly and with such intensity in his voice I was taken aback.

I suddenly felt a kinship with Kilik on so many levels.

I smiled nostalgically and wondered if I sounded like Kilik whenever I talk about George, I probably do. "I understand what you mean." I said softly as we rounded a corner into the next hallway, "Yeah, you must feel the same way with George huh?" he asked giving me a small smile.

"Yes, George is my life." I said fondly.

"I knew I'd like you, nobody gets me when I say I have to take care of them. I found someone I can finally relate to when it comes to having a kid weapon, that's why I asked you if we can hang out because I knew it would be good for Fire and Thunder to hang out with someone their age." he finished with a smile.

I smiled coyly, "So you don't want to hang out with just me?" I asked simply.

His face blanched a bit but then eased as let out a giggle, "Kidding Kilik, I know you want what's only best for the twins." we stopped in front of a large board covered in hanging notes. I picked Thunder up and brushed her nose against mine, "You are such a cutie!" she smiled brightly as I set her down in front of Kilik who smiled as well. Fire and George seemed deeply engrossed with each other and did not even notice we were looking at them.

I laughed at how friendly they were with each other and turned back to Kilik who looked at me happily as well, seeing as he was a boy he had a few inches on me, "I'll be staying here so I'll meet you in the front in about a minute, that sounds good?" I nodded and we shook each others hands, Thunder reached up at me so I squatted down and she wrapped her arms around my neck, "Bye-bye Jane." I heard her say and my heart melted like butter.

"Bye Thunder." I replied, "Bye Fire." I waved at the small boy who stood by his twin and he waved jovially. I waved back at the trio and made my way down the corner. "I liked them, Fire is cool." George jogged next to my long strides, "I'm glad." I smiled down at him, "Jane!" my head snapped in the direction of the sound of my name. "Oh hey Maka." I made my way over to the pair as they hung out by the staircase. "Kid has been looking for you." she said giving George a smile, "He has? Where is he?" I asked something rising in my chest.

"Right here." he walked up the stairs books in hand looking regal in his uniform. "Hi Kid, I haven't seen you all day how have you been?" I greeted him warmly, "I have been fine thank you for asking, I took the liberty of getting your books for you and if you would follow me this way please." I waved Maka and Soul goodbye as I followed behind Kid.

"This will be quick George." I whispered down at him who gave a curt nod.

I looked back at Kid's profile, his hair swishing to the side slightly with every step he took and I suddenly noticed the hair that curled out from the base of his neck.

I can't believe I never noticed that.

He stopped in front of a red locker and twisted the knob around until it opened with a soft click, "This will be your locker and here is you combination, please do take care of that." he handed me a slip of paper and organized the book inside then closed it.

"This time I will pick you up tomorrow be sure of it." he stared up determinedly at the ceiling. "Thank you Kid, I'm really grateful for what you're doing for me." I said fondly, his eyes caught my gaze but then darted to the floor. "Right, see you tomorrow morning." he said stiffly and stalked off down a near staircase.

The corners of my lips tugged down into a small frown, _why is he acting so strange?_

"Let's go Jane!" George tugged at my sleeve.

I nodded and walked back down the hallway.

_Did I do something to upset him?_

_**Kid**_

I heard the retreating steps echo down the hallway and walked back up the stairs looking around to see if she was gone and indeed she was. I sighed and leaned against the banister remembering my dispute with Black Star earlier today.

_Was Jane worth terminating my friendship with Black Star?_

_Have I made the right decision?_

My mind swirled with questions I had no answers to, but then I pictured Jane hand in hand with Black Star and it just didn't seem…right. They have nothing in common and Jane is just too good for him, they just don't belong together.

"Hey Kid! Remember we have a test tomorrow!" Patty and Liz walked up the stairs looking up at me expectantly. I let out a staccato laugh, "You guys never study," I said joining in their pace down the hallway. "Well you're right but this time we will study right Patty?" she turned to the younger Thompson twin.

"Right!" she chimed.

"All right, all right. We'll study." I gave in to their silliness.

"Besides we ran into Stein when you were gone-

"Yeah he's creepy!" Patty cut in.

"Yes Patty he's always creepy." I intoned.

"Right well he told us that when he graded the tests everyone failed-

"Including me!" Patty whined stomping her feet in frustration.

"That's a shame, Patty, I'm sure you tried your best." I sympathized.

Liz cleared her throat twice, the last one louder than the first, "Anyway, he told me something that was very interesting."

"Very interesting!" Patty echoed.

"Oh?" I tried to stay interested.

"Yup, can I say it Liz?" Patty pleaded.

Liz sighed, "Go ahead, Patty."

"Right well he said that Jane was the only person who passed the test, perfectly. And he also said there had to be at least five languages." she said dramatically.

My eyes widened, "Wow, that is impressive." I thought aloud.

"And what I would like to know is how does she know so many languages?" Liz tapped her cheek pensively.

"Yes, Liz, as do I…"

_**Kilik**_

Jane and I sat across from each other around a circular table while the kids had their own table to themselves, she bit into her popsicle and started to munching on it. I followed suit and we both ate our popsicles in a friendly silence, "So how was your day Jane?" she and I finished at the exact same time. "It was fun, how was yours?"

"Oh the usual I suppose." I answered watching as the three weapons slid out of their seats and began to play hide and seek around the nearby basketball court. Jane also noticed their little game and smiled, "They grow like weeds huh?" she said nostalgically, "Yeah, I feel so old." I chuckled and she joined in my laughter.

Thunder grabbed a hold of George's hand and his face turned beet red as she lead him into a hiding spot behind a cart as Fire counted up the numbers.

'One soul…two souls…three souls…and ten souls!" Fire exclaimed whipping around.

"No fair Fire! You didn't count right!" Thunder jumped out of her hiding place and pointed back at him.

Fire laughed, "I found you Thunder!"

She pouted and George came out laughing as well, they all joined hands and twirled in a circle and Thunder chanting out happily. "Souls, souls, they're so yummy in my tummy!"

Jane and I retired on a bench close to where the kids sat in a circle talking happily, I placed my hand down on the cemented bench and found that Jane placed her hand on top of mine. I turned to her and she gazed longingly at the three children, she caught my gaze and smiled sheepishly removing her hand. "Sorry." she said meekly placing her hand in her lap, "It's okay I don't mind." I replied, as attractive as Jane was, I was convinced that I would never like Jane that way seeing as we have a too much of a bond together…but maybe just maybe when all is said and done…

She hesitantly placed her hand back on top of mine and the three children snickered behind their hands at us.

_**Black Star**_

Tsubaki and I sat across from each other in silence as she drank her tea quietly.

I locked my hands behind my head pursing my lips looking away, "Your food is going to get cold." she said softly sipping her tea. I sighed heavily, "Tsubaki you're a girl right?" she choked on her tea but then regained her composure. "I thought you would have noticed by now but yes I am."

"What do," I cleared my throat, "What do girls like?" I asked avoiding eye contact with her. She raised a hand to her mouth, "Oh. Oh my, well girls like flowers…and nice gestures like that." she answered thoughtfully. I nodded, "Is there…anything else you want to ask me?" she said apprehensively. I felt heat rise to my face, "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Of course I wouldn't" she smiled.

"How…how do you know when you like someone?" I looked to the right determined not to look into her face. "Well…you like to be around them and you always try and make them happy…and you just know I suppose." she said gently. I nodded, "You sure now a lot when it comes to liking someone eh Tsubaki?" I tried to lighten this somber mood. She blushed slightly and turned away, "I suppose."

"Why is that?" I asked simply.

She set her cup down slowly, "Well…I…."

"Who do you like Tsubaki?" I leaned in.

Her eyes met mine, "Who do _you_ like Black Star?" she said timidly.

"Well Jane obviously since I'm going to make her my girlfriend." I let out a boisterous laugh.

"Oh…I see." she said into her empty cup.

_**Kid**_

"That's it I give up!" Liz threw her hands up in exasperation.

"It's only been five minutes." I sighed from across the table closing the book in my hand about various languages.

I looked over towards to Patty who leaned back in her chair a book covered her face and was snoring lightly. "You're a reaper who cares if you can't speak a few languages." Liz pulled out her rose-colored nail polish and began painting away at her nails. I too sighed in defeat and gathered up my belongings and opened my book on advanced soul techniques.

"_Thank you Kid, I'm really grateful for what you're doing for me." _

That moment has been replaying in my mind for the past few hours and it was all I could think about, I slammed to book shut without even stopping to think. "Jeez, Kid what's up with you? You've been acting strange lately." Liz queried still preoccupied with her nails.

I weighed my options and took a chance, "What do you call that feeling…when you…are fond of someone?" I mumbled lowly. Her brows furrowed at my question and set aside the little bottle, "What do you mean?

"When you fancy someone what is that called?"

She took a moment to gather her thoughts, "Do you mean love? Is that what you're talking about?"

"I-I don't know exactly if it's love…" I contemplated.

"Wait do you like someone Kid? Who is it?" Liz scooted in her chair and leaned in interested.

I looked apprehensively at Liz, "Oh you can tell me I won't tell anyone I promise," she grinned at my nervousness. "Please, please tell me." she pleaded clasping her hands together. "Fine it's Jane." I said softly, first shock crossed her face then a wide smile stretched across her face. "Do you like, like, her?"

"What does that mean?" I asked confused at the repetition of the word.

"Never mind just tell me how you feel about her."

"Well…I always want to make her happy and I always think about her." I said exhaling my emotions out to the older Thompson twin. "What do you like about her?" she question her arms crossed, "Everything, I like everything about her." I said breathlessly.

_And it was true._

She reached across the table and grabbed my hand, "Wow, Kid you have it bad." she gave me a weak smile.

"No wonder you had it out with Black Star today." she trailed on.

I was affronted, "What does that mean?"

She shook her head, "Nothing it means nothing, but uh don't screw it up. She's very lucky to have someone like you like her." and with that she gathered up her things, shook Patty awake, and walked off.

I slumped in my chair.

_Someone like me…?_

_**George**_

Jane and I both sat in silence as we gazed down upon Death City from our balcony, "I never seen you act your age before." she said quietly.

"You never gave me the opportunity." I responded feeling the night air brush against my face.

"Do you hear that?" her head tilted to the side curiously. I opened my mouth to answer but she held a finger to my lips, "I think that's…the phone!" she scrambled down the stairs and rushed into the open living room and I had no choice to follow her. She jerked the phone to her ear, "Hello?" she pursed her lips and perched herself on the damask sofa and began to listen into the wall connected telephone.

I laid on my stomach on the carpeted floor and stared at nothing in particular until Jane spoke weakly into the receiver, "You are?"

My head snapped up to meet her gaze and her lower lip tremble, "No that's great, yeah? No, I'm fine…he does? Oh okay." she continued to voice her side of the conversation into the phone until she said her goodbyes and hung up oddly silent. I waited for her to say something but when she didn't I asked who had called, "It was Mom, she said she's having a baby." her voice seemed very far away.

I remained quiet seeing if she would continue, "She said she decided not to keep it as a secret."

I felt a pang in my heart for Jane, "Dad sounded happy. He says hi." she said staring down in her lap.

I scrunched my nose trying to think of something to say, "Do you like Kilik?"

Her head snapped like a startled bird, "George what are you saying?"

I gave her a one-shoulder shrug, "Fire, Thunder and I agreed that you two should be together and we'll be a happy family."

A blush comically rose up her neck then covered her cheeks and then finally her ears, "I don't like your tone George!" she blurted. I smirked lazily, "Just a suggestion, you don't need to get so heated about it." I raised my palms up shoulder length level. "Kilik and I just friends," she miffed. I laughed and the sound felt foreign to my ears, "Boys can't be friends with you, Jane, I thought you would have realized it by now." I said between laughs.

She pursed her lips, "Kilik is a friend and will remain a friend." she said firmly.

"Alright, alright. Friends…for now." I muttered.

"George! You're horrible!"

_**Jane**_

After all was said and done George was tucked away in bed and I sat in a separate drawing room reading my grandmothers memoir. After reading an entry on her escapade through the remains of Italy and still harboring strong feelings for John, I grew bored and set the thick volume down and my thoughts got the best of me.

It was weird being told my mother is with child.

I almost feel like I'm being…replaced.

That baby was going to get everything I never had, it would have loving grandparents and wouldn't have to hide its identity from the world. I sighed as I sagged into the chair, I should be happy for my parents right?

But it was quite the opposite.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Faun's Corner<strong>_

Hi! How's it going? Thanks for taking the time to read this~ Anywho I know, I know not my best chapters but I guess I'm still in the intro stage? Dunno. So to save anyone from confusion of reading further chapters I'll explain the timeline; this is set two years after they catch the Kishin(let just pretend they were all fifteen eh?) and I'm guessing it was a group effort? Arachne is gone(hiding maybe?) and so is Medusa, so I guess this is like a time of peace. But not for long~~ I had to ask my friend how he felt when he first met his girlfriend so I'd like to thank you Colin! Even though you'll probably never read it -_-' Anyway thanks for reading hope you drop a review!

Sniffing the rose petals,

Faun


	6. In which our plot thickens

**Chapter Six**

_In which our heroine is seemingly losing her mind and in which our blue haired hero checks off something not on his grocery list…_

_**Jane**_

"Jane?"

"Jane?"

"Jane!"

Two small hands patted my shoulder.

I groaned and my eyes fluttered opened to find George looking scared to death, "Bad dream?" I said groggily rubbing my eyes trying to dispel to the lingering sleepiness. He nodded, I held out the covers and he slid next to me burying his face in the slope of my neck. The red digitalized letters were the only source of light in the dark room and I squinted at them.

It was still very early in the morning but I can't sleep once I'm fully awake.

I peered down at George's outline and he was very cold to the touch, I rested my cheek on top of his head and he let out a shaky breath. "You okay?" I whispered hoarsely, I felt him nod, "Try to go to sleep."

He shook his head against my neck, "Well then does a cup of warm milk sound good?"

He gave a curt nod and I slid out of the bed and shuffled into the hall flipping all the lights on and glanced at the pictures littered all over the walls, my bare feet padded against the tile floor of the kitchen and I jerked the refrigerator open and hauled the milk carton out and poured it into a small mug. I heated it to a warm temperature and made my way back to my room but found no George.

I set the mug down on the nightstand slowly.

I called out his name throughout the house and frowned as I slid on some slippers and walked out to the balcony. The sky was still an inky black and the stars twinkled in the moonlight, George sat upon the handrail of the balcony facing away from me. I gasped, "George, please you shouldn't sit on that." I placed my hand on his back and he shuttered.

"It's cold we should go inside." I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

He opened his mouth but then closed it, he turned to me and smiled, "Jane I think…"

"Think what George?" I asked.

What smiled back at me was not George.

I mean it was George but then again it wasn't.

Its eyes were slanted and it had a malevolent wide smile as it stood upon the railing turning it's back on me, "He's mine." it said with a slight turn with the head.

"George?" I breathed.

It took a step forward, and fell out of view.

"George!" I screamed leaning against the balcony.

"George!" I wailed tears streaming down my face freely as I fell to my knees clutching the bars.

_**George**_

"George!"

"George!"

I jumped out of my bed in a fright at the shrieks coming from Jane's room, I ran into the room and shoved the door open where Jane was thrashing around in a stationary position. "Jane! Wake up!" I gripped her around the shoulders and tried as vigorously as I could to jar her from her dream. Her eyes flew open and she bolted upright clutching at her heart, her breaths came in jagged breaths.

"Are…are you okay?" I asked warily.

She threw herself at me and sobbed into my shoulder, "Oh George…it was so awful." she sniffled.

I rubbed her back, "Everything's okay. It was just a dream, just a dream." I soothed.

She lifted herself off me and nodded wiping away the remaining tears, "I'm sorry if I scared you."

I smiled, "It's alright, everything is alright."

She nodded and glanced over to digital clock and sighed, "You can go back to sleep, I'll go take a shower."

"No it's fine, you just take your time while I make breakfast, okay?" I gave her an encouraging smile as she gathered up her clothes and walked out of the room.

I frowned.

Jane never has nightmares.

_One hour later…_

"Kid!" Jane waved the trio over to where we stood by the post that read 'Atonement'. Our two groups converged into one and we all walked back down the adjacent street. "Good morning Jane and George you both look well." Kid noted politely, we both said our greetings before Patty burst into conversation with Jane, "The weather sucks! I wish it were hot again!" she whined.

"Seeing as it's November sis, looks like the weather is going to suck for awhile." Liz said with a sly smile.

Kid and Jane both shared a smile, "Well aren't ya going to ask her?" Patty tugged on Kid's sleeve.

"What?" Kid said startled.

"Ask Jane what?" I said defiantly crossing my arms, this is not going to happen on my watch.

"Yes Kid ask me what?" Jane tilted her head to the side causing her ponytail to swish onto her shoulder.

Kid gulped then regained his composure, "Yes well Liz, Patty and I have taken on a mission and I was wondering if you would like to come." he voice fell.

"A mission?" Jane echoed confusedly.

"Yeah in Germy!" Patty exclaimed happily.

"She means Germany." Liz said shaking her head.

"Germiny? Germ-ger?" Patty tried to sound out the word determinedly.

"Yes, on the outskirts Berlin, to be precise. Some scientist is trying to raise an army of Kishin eggs and one thing led to another and well the city is in terror." Kid shrugged indifferently. Jane pursed her lips in thought, "It's not going to be that dangerous." Kid hastened.

"Germany?" she repeated she looked conflicted.

_Damn!_

_Jane's alias was German!_

_What was it again…?_

I racked my brain for the answer.

_Becca Hanns._

"It would be fun." she contemplated and looked at me, "You up for it George?"

Berlin is the damn capital of Germany and Jane's photos are probably going to be everywhere…this is going to be tricky. "I'm up for anything." I smirked retraining a wince, five year old shouldn't have this much goddamn stress.

_Or any stress for that matter._

Jane smile and that made all that stress worth it, "We would love to go, but exactly when are we going?"

Kid smiled debonairly, "Saturday."

"Saturday?" I repeated immediately, "But that's tomorrow!" I exclaimed.

"Yes so sorry for the late notice." Kid said empathetically.

I sighed and rubbed my temples causing Liz and Patty to laugh, "Fine we'll go but on what condition."

Jane crossed her arms, "And what would that be George."

I looked up at Jane and then Kid and back to Jane, "You," I pointed an accusing finger at Kid, "Better not try anything funny." his mouth went slack and the two sisters burst out in laughter.

"Oh he got you eh Kid?" Patty chimed.

Liz couldn't even manage a sentence, Jane and Kid blushed, "George that's not very nice." she mumbled turning away. Kid crossed his arms and tried to look indifferent but there was still a hint of hurt pride.

I smiled broadly and laced my fingers behind my head feeling pleased, "You wanna lift George?" Liz grabbed me by the underarms and hoisted me on her shoulder.

Very pleased indeed.

_**Jane**_

I leaned in to Kid's ear, "George can be overprotective sometimes don't mind him."

He hesitated, "Do _you _want to want to go to Germany?"

"Of course I do." I responded.

He gave me skeptical look, "I _do_." I added.

He grinned, "Good because I wanted you to come."

My lips parted and he glanced at me and gave me a uncertain smile, I tried to return his smile but failed miserably. Liz, Patty and George lagged behind leaving off somewhere, I quickly turned to my left and rubbed my arm, I suddenly had gooseflesh, "Jane?" I reluctantly turned to find Kid staring intently at me.

My heart skipped a beat.

"Yes?" I whispered, I didn't mean for it to come out as one but something about his aureate irises could command silence from a crowd. And then I noticed a darker, circler the color of a citrine jewel, it was enchantingly hypnotic or should it be hypnotically enchanting I didn't know at the time but that was all I could see was those golden eyes.

Instead of his usual glare his eyes softened, "Jane." he said lowly.

My heart leapt out of my chest at the sound of my name.

We found ourselves at the top of the stadium like stairs of the academy, "Jane I-"

"Who wants APPLES!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin, the happy trio clambered up the steps. Kid let out a low growl and turned to Patty and Liz, "And where did you get this." he gestured to the five apples. "We bought em." Patty munched into an apple.

He arched a debonair eyebrow, "Well most of them." Liz shrugged biting into one as well.

"The man was practically giving them away." George added with a mischievous smile.

"Patricia and Elizabeth Thompson." he began, "Here we go." Liz muttered.

"You two know better and to drag George along with your little schemes," he shook his head disapprovingly, "I hope you two understand the seriousness of you actions." Liz and Patty nodded absentmindedly.

"You too George I expected more from you." I sighed.

He muttered his sorry, "Good now pass me one, and a symmetrical one if you don't mind." he said with a smile and caught the red fruit Patty tossed him. "Would you care for one Jane?" he mused, I smiled, and nodded. He handed me one and we all sat on the edge of the silver ledge, I swung my legs back and forth and I bit into the apple. "Kid always likes to come here early, except the times when he oversleeps." Liz explained leaning back.

Kid choked, "Oh boy! Oh boy!" Patty giggled thumping him on the back making his swallow an entire chunk of the apple without chewing it. I laughed taking another bite out of the fruit, "Some people will show up in about a few minutes though." Liz said thoughtfully.

"Yeah like that weirdo nerd guy––"

Ox huffed up the stairs and doubled over trying to catch his breath, his hair was slightly disheveled and his shirt was button upped wrong. Each one of us was silent, "Oh no! Harvar he beat us again!" he whined and the boy in question strolled up silently the steps. "So he did." he replied standing next to his meister, Ox glanced at me, "Jane?" he said incredulously.

"Good morning." I waved.

He let out a nervous laugh and waved back, "Did you need anything Ox?" Kid bit off.

"No I just needed something from the library." he explained smoothing out his antennae.

"Of course you do. Don't let us keep you from it." Kid replied smoothly.

Ox looked affronted but Harvar placed a hand on his shoulder, "You said you were in a hurry right?" he mused. Ox nodded and left without another word, "Oh Ox poor guy, two years later and he still acts the same," Liz sighed.

Kid laughed, "Liz we all act the same."

She smiled and agreed.

The three of them smiled nostalgically leaving George and I wondering what happened in those two years.

_Three hours later…_

_**Kid **_

I sighed like a lovesick teenage girl.

Love.

Such a simple and complicated concept.

Love.

Which consists of two vowels and two consonants.

Love…

Knows no bounds.

I always wondered what it would be like to be in love. I always imagined it to be earth shattering and life altering when I met her, as if I had been stuck by lightning or something along those lines. It would comedown full and forceful, like a ton of bricks.

_My Perfection, _I thought with a smirk.

It hadn't happened all at once but slowly ate away at me, the more and more I began to think about her and the more I thought the more I was convincing myself that…

That I am in love with Jane.

I groaned, I'm becoming on of those horribly written characters in those romance books Liz reads.

_Maybe life is one big horribly written romance story_, I thought with a smirk.

It was like a piece of heaven.

A tantalizing piece that left me breathless and aching for more.

I'm such a fool.

But…a fool in love.

_**Jane**_

The bell tolled from above and I said my goodbyes to Harvar and Ox and exited the classroom with holding George's finger the whole way until we stopped at my locker and I retrieved my books and closed the locker.

"Hey."

I sucked in the air to quickly and I started to choke.

I cleared my throat twice before turning to Black Star who leaned nonchalantly against the locker next to mine, "You scared me." I said sheepishly. He grinned and plucked the books out of my arms, "I'll take those."

I thanked him and we walked down the hall in silence, "Where is Tsubaki?" I asked noticing the absence of his weapon. He turned to me with a queer expression. "That's right you don't know do you?" he said aloud, I was about to say something until he cut me off, "Two years ago the school enlisted a class for weapons to you know prevent ah well Kishin reborn," he explained.

An 'Oh' escaped my lips as I looked down at George who looked startled.

"In fact," he jerked his head to my right, "That's the classroom right now."

He ushered over to the door and it read 'Kishin Prevention Class', Black Star noticed the concern on my face and he poked his head into the classroom, "Yo! Anyone here messes with George answers to me ya got it?" he shouted and gave an astonished George a light push into the classroom and grabbed me by the wrist and started to jog down the deserted hallway.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" I asked running along with him.

"Yeah he'll be fine." he smiled as we stopped in front of my classroom, "Thank you for well you know." he handed me back my books and smiled. "Anytime. See ya later Jane!" he gave me a goofy smile, I waved and jerked the door open.

_**George**_

"Ah…?"

"Oh hello little guy."

My head snapped to the man who sat behind the desk, "You must be George." he smiled warmly.

I nodded confidently, "Please take a seat wherever you like, oh wait come here please." I approached his desk and he leaned over and placed a small wrapped candy in my hand, "This is for you." my eyebrows furrowed, I looked at the candy and then back at the man.

Then back to the piece of candy.

This school is full of whacko's.

I shoved the piece of candy into my pocket and walked up the steps and took a seat next to a pleasant looking girl. "Oh my hello George you might not remember me but I'm Tsubaki." she extended out her hand and I shook it. "Yes I remember now nice to meet you." I replied with a smile, she returned with a small smile with her own.

I reverted my attention back to the long white-haired teacher as he walked around his desk straightening up his papers. "What exactly do we do in this class?" I whispered behind my hand, "Well us, the weapons, work on our techniques talk about consuming souls things like that."

"I…see what are we suppose to do today?" I queried.

"Today? I believe we shall be doing our weekly exam which is when um we get examined." she said with a shrug.

My face went blank, "You're being incredibly vague."

"You'll understand when you see." she whispered as two men in black suits walked in.

They stood side by side the larger one of the two had a clipboard in hand, "As you all know today is the day of the weekly exam," some students nodded absentmindedly, "Then we shall begin…Soul Evans please follow us."

Every eye turned on the white capped teen as he sighed, "How many times do I gotta tell you guys it Soul Eater." he called as he followed them out the door. "Where?" I didn't even get to finish before the boy that sat in front of me turned around. "Questioning. They ask everyone here questions about madness, how much do you have, do you ever lose yourself to it…things like that." he turned back around.

My face blanched, "About two years ago Lord Death established this classroom to ensure the prevention of any other Kishin being reborn." Tsubaki explained with a sigh.

"You're very small though so you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah you're right."

I turned to the left and covered my mouth discretely.

_Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane!_

_**Kilik **_

Jane stopped mid-sentence.

Her lively, exuberant face faded away her eyebrows knit together and her face was full of concern. "Jane you okay?" I asked a bit alarmed at her sudden change, she nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah sorry I just got caught up in my thoughts, um where was I?" she held a hand to the side of her face.

"Um…yesterday afternoon?" I suggested with a half shrug.

"Oh yes," she launched into a whole conversation and I tried my best to listen but then gave up and just nodded along encouragingly. No wonder Thunder and Fire took such a quick liking to Jane she was so happy all the time, genuinely happy, she seems comfortable with who she is and is never one to shy from a smile. But I didn't feel anything towards her, that troubled me if I were to like any girl it would be like her.

"Kilik." she poked me in the shoulder.

"Were you even listening?" she narrowed her eyes playfully.

"No I'm sorry." I apologized trying to bite back a smile.

She sighed dramatically, "I asked you when does the Kishin Prevention class end?"

"End? Oh it doesn't end until the end of school." I replied coolly.

Her lips parted and she turned white a sheet, "Jane you look sick." I commented.

"I just need to ah gets some fresh air." she sounded as if she was trying to convince herself more then me.

"Well okay then." I thoughtfully.

The bell tolled above signaling the next class is about to begin, Jane shot out of her seat, "Kilik I need to go I hope we can talk later." she seemed flustered and waved goodbye quickly making her way out of the class. I sniffed my shoulder, nope didn't smell.

Maybe she needs to use the bathroom?

_**Black Star**_

_Books, check._

_Hug, empty._

_Flowers, empty._

_Kiss, empty._

_Date, empty._

I sighed at the pathetic list Tsubaki helped me make to win Jane's heart.

_Man, nobody told me this was going to be hard._

I closed my locker and walked down the hallway, stupid teachers, stupid homework, a big man like myself doesn't need to do all that stupid crap. I walked around aimlessly not intending to go to the next class until I passed the dojo when I heard a commotion going on in the class. I poked my head in and the class was full with first star meister, little brats, I was never ever that damn small and stupid. But something had there undivided attention, I leaned in and saw Jane and someone else having it out in a hand-to-hand combat.

I noticed she was sparring with a boy and he slugged at her face and she swiftly caught his fist and blocked his oncoming attacks, "Please I'm in a hurry I don't want to fight." she pleaded stepping back from the short boy.

He spit out a wad of blood, "Listen here cutie, nobody can beat me not even a three star meister."

Something clicked in me as I stared at young boy who looked tired as hell, "Hyaa!" he charged at a flustered Jane. I appeared in front of her, "You little idiot!" I shouted hitting him squarely in the jaw. He lost his balance and fell on top of the hardwood floor, "Dammit, kid, it's not about winning." I said walking over to him.

"It's about being the bigger man." I held out my hand and pulled him up to his feet.

He sported a deep-purplish bruise but a broad grin stretched across his face, "Black Star what did-" I grabbed her by the wrist and whisked her out of the dojo.

"Black Star!" she cried as we ran down the hall I check to see if anyone was coming and let out a laugh, "Second day and you're already cutting class? I expected more from a goody two shoes like yourself." she looked away ashamed. "I'm in a hurry," she mumbled and retreated down the hallway, "I'm not." I muttered as I watched her round the corner.

_Books, check._

_Hug, empty._

_Flowers, empty._

_Kiss, empty._

_Date, empty._

I sighed and walked down a stairwell.

_**Kid**_

Damn.

I haven't seen Jane all day, where the hell has that girl run off to?I walked aimlessly down the hallway hoping to have a pleasant chat with my father for a change. I raked a hand through my hair when I heard the intercom switch on, "Jane Redbone please report to the Death Room, I repeat Jane to the Death Room thank you."

I bit back a laugh.

There was no way she could go into the Death Room without me spotting her, I thought with a smirk. Suddenly the sound of shoes skidding against the floor sounded throughout the hallway, I whipped around and found Jane running at full speed. She ran right past me and skid to a stop right in front of Death's Door to fix herself up, the sensible girl she was.

This girl is something else.

"Janette Redbone!" I shouted strolling over to her.

She froze like ice.

"Jane?" I quickened my pace until I stood beside her.

"What's wrong?" I queried.

She turned to me her eyes were hardened emeralds today, "How did you know my name was Janette?"

Now it was my turn to freeze, "I-well I just guessed." I confessed sheepishly.

She let out a sigh of relief, "Please, it's Jane."

I nodded slowly mentally registering the fact, "What brings you to the Death Room?" she asked innocently.

"Well Lord Death is my father," I answered smartly.

She bit her lip, "Right sorry," she lowered her head slightly and I held out the door for her.

We walked in silence as we approached the platform where my father had set out a table and was sipping tea contently. "Hi, hi! What a pleasant surprise, my son and the DWMA's newest meister! Come, come sit both of you I'll ring some tea for ya Kid." he said happily. Jane and I took our seats and Lord Death turned to Jane, "So Jane, how do you like the DWMA so far eh?" he inquired.

She smiled warmly, "It's really fun, Lord Death."

"Good, good! Fun is good!" he said cheerfully.

"I heard you had a fight yesterday." he chimed.

She nodded sheepishly, "Well, Jane, I was thinking and I want you to go on a mission."

"Dad, I already invited Jane to go on the mission with Maka and I." I piped up.

He turned to me and after a pregnant pause he spoke, "You did?"

I sighed, my father and his antics, "Yes, and she agreed to go with us."

He turned to Jane, another long pause ensued, "You did?"

She flashed him a smile, "Yes Lord Death, but what did you have in mind?"

He waved his enormous gloved hand, "Oh I'll tell you when you get back, but I also wanted to talk to you about extra classes."

I remained silent as Jane echoed his last words.

"Yes, with Professor Stein, about well your abilities." he said as vaguely as possible.

She nodded pensively, "I would like you to come to the school on Monday nights from now on to work on it."

She nodded again absentmindedly, "So Kiddo, what brings you here?"

My jaw set, "I can't visit my father anymore?"

"Oh Kid you can always visit your old man." he bobbed up and down happily.

I shook my head and downed the last of the tea, "Wouldya like some more Kid?" he offered.

"No thank you father, I promise to come back later." I stood up and bowed and turned to Jane who pursed her lips at me, "See you Jane." I gave her a small smile and walked back out the my fathers room.

God, I can't even be in the same room with her, I sighed.

_**Jane**_

I turned back to Lord Death and gave him a smile then drank into my tea, "How's your day been Jane?" he asked his bobbing never ceasing. "It's been good though a little lonely without George." I let out a staccato laugh, "Ahhh, that's right today is the class. You can never be too careful right?" he answered.

"Of course." I replied a bit to quickly which caused a queer look from Lord Death.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air, "The tea is very good, Lord Death thank you for having me." I commented politely. He bobbed side to side convivially, "I always like someone with a good taste for tea."

I finished the remains of my tea but I noticed he has not touched his at all, "Well Lord Death, I'm afraid it's my turn to leave a well." I smiled sadly. "So it seems." he agreed, he suddenly tipped his mask back and raised the tea to his lips.

_It's not polite to stare, it's not polite to stare_, I screamed in my head.

I did a curt a bow and walked stiffly away until I was out of the Death Room.

I sagged against the wall.

_They look exactly the same._

I looked up and saw a person staggering down the hallway aimlessly, he had a dull color of pink hair and his head drooped like a wilted flower. He made no sound as he rounded the corner and he abruptly snapped his head up at me, "Keep an eye on him." he spoke with a broken voice.

His eyes told a story of sorrow and his face was pinched in a permanent look of worry.

Words escaped me.

He looked like a forlorn angel.

He walked unsteadily away until he disappeared down another hallway.

I tried to take a step back but then I would be on my toes, a breath caught in my throat, I had been holding my breath.

The bell rang and students spilled out into the halls bustling around in their own cliques, I blended within the crowd trying to look inconspicuous.

"Jane over here!"

_Crap, crap, crap!_

Maka walked up to me smiling ear from ear, "Hi! Kid told me that you were joining us on our mission tomorrow, I'm so happy that you're coming!" she squealed. I smiled along with her, "So am I, I hope I won't hold you guys back." I said bashfully. She scoffed, "I highly doubt that, Jane, I'll talk to you later bye!" she gave me quick hug and walked away into the crowds of students. I entered the girl restroom and thankfully no one was inside, "Soul Resonance." I whispered into my hand.

'Jane, shit! I'm next!' I felt George's overflowing anxiety.

'_It's alright. I'm here.'_

_**George**_

"Jane's weapon, George?"

I stood up as calmly as I could and walked down to meet the two men, "Please follow me." the stodgy one spoke and I followed him out of the classroom. I informed Jane that they had called me up and she reassured me everything was fine and that she had everything under control. For the last hour she had been overexerting her calming wavelengths to mask my slumbering madness, I could only imagine she must be physically drained.

He led me into an empty classroom where two chairs were placed in the middle of the barren class. I sat across from him and he flipped through his clipboard and I had to admit it was a bit more unnerving than Tsubaki led on. "Okay George can you give me your full name, please?" I looked up at the man with his shielded by dark sunglasses.

"It's just George." I replied tonelessly.

He scribbled away on the clipboard, "Are you familiar with the Kishin?"

"No I never met him." I said with a smirk.

"No, no, I meant how much do you know about the Kishin?" he clarified.

"Enough." I spoke curtly.

"Mmhmm." he wrote on his clipboard again.

"Have you ever had any tendencies towards human souls?" my stomached flipped twice leaving me nauseous.

"No." I lied coolly

Again with the clipboard.

Damn that is getting annoying.

"Do you know what madness is, George?" he asked tapping his pen against the paper.

I responded with a yes and then he asked if I had any, I cocked my head to the side, "No I don't." he began scribbling furiously at the paper.

I pursed my lips, I can kill him.

Without moving my head my eyes swiveled around the classroom, no one around it would swift and quick. He would only feel pain for a second, the most he can produce would be a gasp. I could say this was the last time I saw him…but then that would make me the prime suspect.

Too much trouble.

I'd have to scrap up his body and put it where? He probably has a family, he must be someone's son or brother or father.

…god, what have I become?

The saliva in my mouth suddenly tasted like acid.

Revolting, disgusting.

'_That's a lie George and you know it.' _Jane snapped.

"Thank you George, you may leave. I'm sure Jane would be looking for you." I nodded and walked out of the room in a daze.

'_I'm…coming.' _

Our connection fizzled out and suddenly Jane skid into the hallway and her arms enveloped around me, "Don't ever think that again." she said whispered fiercely.

_**Black Star**_

I rocked back and forth on my heels waiting patiently for Jane to exit the academy, one arm behind my back, "Remember what we practiced." Tsubaki gave me an encouraging smile and Jane appeared from the exit talking happily with George, she caught my gaze and she smiled and waved as she walked up to me.

"Hey Black Star how-"

I pulled out a bouquet of soft blue flowers and she was immediately silenced, "I got these for you, so you can always think of my awesome blue hair." I said with a big smile. I glanced stealthily and Tsubaki who winked in approval, she placed a hand on her chest, "Oh Black Star…" she whispered taking the bouquet with shaky hands, she leaned in and sniffed a flower head.

"These are so lovely. No one has ever given me flowers before." she said her eyes shimmering with water.

She beamed, "Thank you."

She went on her toes and placed a kiss on my cheek, it felt like a bat of an eyelash against my skin.

I stiffened, she said her goodbyes and walked off with a grumpy looking George.

_Flowers, check._

_Kiss, hell freaking check._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Faun's Corner<em>**

A thousand apologies! I've been out all day and I haven't gotten to post this! And I was scrambling to finish this chapter so sorry if it seems a little rushed or messy! A thousand apologies! Well yes here it is! I had to rack my brain for this chapter and well there you have it. I really hoped you liked this chapter because I really had fun writing it. Thanks again Colin you truly are a poet, though your talent is wasted by football -_-' Umm I promise the next chapter would be better and more KidxJane haha. Thanks for reading and I hope you review!

Feeding the sparrows,

Faun


	7. In which our auther does not know

**Chapter Seven**

_In which this author does not even know my dear reader… _

_**Jane**_

Maka, Kid, and I stood side by side.

George was firmly clasped in my right hand while Maka and Kid already had their weapons in hand as well.

Silence was all around me.

I stared out to the horizon where the sun was beginning to set into the Alps, setting the sky ablaze with orange and yellow. The grass sparkled in the light and a cold breeze blew by, and suddenly a roar erupted off in the distance.

I inhaled shakily.

My mind wandered back to this morning.

'_The army has been trekking for five days through the mountains, if they pass into Germany the Kishin army will have control all through Europe.' Kid slammed his fist onto the map in frustration. 'Shit.' he murmured, he turned to Maka and I, 'This mission just turned into an all out war just like that.' he raked a hand through his stripped hair. 'If we leave and inform my father they army wins, if we stay we'll most likely be killed.' he contemplated._

'_Can't you contact your Dad?' Maka suggested hopefully._

'_I already did.'_

'_And?'_

'_They won't come until tomorrow morning.' _

_Maka sighed and rubbed her hands all over her face._

_**We stay we die.**_

_**We leave everyone else dies.**_

'_Justin isn't returning from Oceana for another two damn days, we're on our own.' he clipped._

'_Then let's fight!' Maka argued._

'_And die! No, I need to think this through.' he turned back to the map._

'_For crying out loud Kid! We're three star meister! You're a reaper! As much as I want to agree with you there is no way around this, we're going to have to fight.' Maka stood up placing her hands on her hips. Kid kept on analyzing the map, 'Maka is right, Kid.' I piped up. They both turned to me startled, 'We need to fight, if we don't everyone in Germany is going to die.' _

_Kid looked at Maka, then me, 'An army is coming to wipe out Germany!' he pointed to the door, 'We can't win!' _

_I turned to Maka who turned to me and an understanding was formed, 'Then we hold them off for as long as we can,' she answered. He opened his mouth to protest but Maka cut him off, 'Jane and I know the risks'_

_He remained quiet for a minute, 'You two are willing to die for these people?'_

_We both nodded he looked again between us, I kept my face dead serious._

'_Then the Alps will be our last stand.'_

"Get ready!" Kid boomed above the oncoming roars of the army.

"Soul Resonance!" all three of us yelled at the top of our lungs.

They came lumbering out of the horizon the roars of hundreds of unfortunate souls sounded throughout the battlefield. Maka glanced at me and gave me a small grin, "I got you, Jane."

Kid's hand clasped onto my shoulder and he turned to me, "So do I."

"Don't worry," Soul smirked at me through the blade.

"Yeah, Jane, time to put all that practice to good use, right?" Liz spoke.

"Ayup!" Patty chimed.

My face twitched trying to force back the tears welling, words escaped me so I merely nodded.

_Was this it?_

I grinned sadly, _'Shut up! We're going to get through this you idiot!' _George snapped ferociously but the fear in his voice was conspicuous.

The chuckling sun slowly succumbed into its slumber and the blazing flame of amber that set the sky aglow faded away into a dark foreboding amethyst. With the rising of the night the Kishins came alive and charged at us, Kid began firing away each bullet lighting up the night sky for a second creating a strobe light effect and motioned with a jerk of his chin to move, "Go!" he shouted.

Maka nodded curtly before turning to me, "_Go_!" Kid beckoned at my reluctance.

With one last glance Maka and I ran hastily out to meet the enemy, my legs propelled me faster as the adrenaline started to kick in. My heart started to beat like a jackhammer as we were only a few yards away from our impending doom, _'Jane, focus!'_

"Hya!"

I sliced the Kishins flesh open with an underhand swing of the axe, and winced as I retracted the axe head from its stomach, its skin was a dull gray color while it had the face of a young woman. Her face was sunken in and distorted, she dissolved away until a red-scaled little blob floated in the air. _These had been only the ones who scouted ahead_, Maka appeared at my side, "There's more coming, you ready?"

I nodded in response and Kid caught up to us, "Remember." he began addressing Maka and I, the cries became more frequent and louder, "In the case I die-" he held up a hand when Maka began to protest, "In the case I die, I want both of you to get as far away from here as possible, okay?" my heart dropped to my stomach.

He scrutinized our faces as we nodded, "Protect each other," he whispered.

"Keep in my line of sight," he added as Maka twirled Soul around her fingers as the army appeared in our line of view.

"And don't die."

The first volley of Kishin descended upon us charging at blinding speeds, they ran on all fours until they came in proximity of a few meters of us. Kid shot them down with ease and quite suddenly the whole entire army charged.

We were immediately overwhelmed.

Kid and Maka were suddenly gone in the sea of gray and I brought the axe up to my face to block the attacks from a scraggly Kishin then I shoved forward and whacked it in the face with the mace, it howled at the pain and dissolved away.

My stomach clenched as jolt coursed through me.

A wave rolled in and I was overcome in the onrush.

Then something clicked in my mind and sent my body into overdrive, I cut, slashed, sliced, and stabbed my way through the wall of flesh that stood in my way. A Kishin slashed a cut across my chest and I didn't feel a thing, I pierced it through the throat as a reflex and went into a frenzy, killing everything and anything that was near me. Time stilled for me, it didn't exist in this battle; all that existed was this battle that seemed to go on for eternity and yet I lived through every minute of it.

This wasn't about protecting people, or even each other, this was purely about living and dying and nothing more.

'_Jane left!'_

I flung George at an oncoming Kishin and he embedded himself squarely in the forehead, Kishin eggs surrounded all around me and I panicked and cuffed the nearest one and it stumbled back startled that I struck it at pointblank. I saw an opening and ran to where George was wedged into the dying Kishin egg, I tripped on a fallen body, scrambled on all fours and plucked George out of the ground with just enough time to throw off and kill a Kishin egg who had latched onto me.

'_Soul Mirroring!'_

A power began to well up inside me as George morphed into a flamethrower, through our travels George and I came across a rouge meister. We took him down eventually and won a worthy prize. I pulled back the nozzle and set the battlefield ablaze. I thrusted the nozzle to the closest Kishin egg and he exploded in spontaneous combustion.

The wave lessened and only a few hundred were straggled around the battlefield I caught sight of a bright light making its way across the field. The blade glowing with incredible power, my eyes strayed to the wielder and it was tiny Maka, her face full of determination. She took out a whole portion of the army and disappeared out of my sight.

Then time returned with a jolt.

The gash across my chest burst into a flame of pain.

My senses dulled and my instincts faded away into mindless panic.

George morphed back into a double headed axe.

'_Yo! Jane you okay?'_

I ducked and mauled the Kishin egg in the chest, I dropped, rolled and then I was up again moving away from the carnage ridden spot. I weaved and ducked my way through Kishin eggs though sustaining a considerable amount of damage in the process. A significantly large Kishin egg stood in my way and I jammed George into its stomach and it gave out a grunt of surprise and I sliced up to its heart, it remained quiet for a moment and the slumped forward joining the ranks of the dead.

And then came another onslaught of Kishin eggs, I fought on blindly my senseless panic and desperation fueled the fight until I smote the last Kishin egg that was near me. Suddenly George felt very heavy in my hands and every step I took was sluggish as if I was stuck in a muddy riverbank and it was dragging me down into its depths. My breaths became labored and everything around me blurred, I tasted blood that wasn't human.

I then noticed a large Kishin egg that stood above all the other make his towards Kid who had his back to it fending off multiple enemies, I tried to scream out his name but only a squeak came out. It came closer and closer until I mustered up the last of my tapped strength and without hardly looking I threw George.

And it seemed the bane of my existence depended on this one moment.

I watched as George fly through the air passing over the heads of the enemies and embedded himself into the side of its head with deadly precision. The enemy went down immediately with a deafening thud, Kid whipped around in disbelief after taking care of the Kishin eggs and saw the dead opponent, he looked around and his eyes fell upon me. I let out a shaky laugh and slid to my knees, he grabbed me by the hand and hauled me to my feet he handed me George who dripped and glimmered with foreign blood.

"Thank you." he murmured into my ear.

My only reply was a soft grunt, he eyes wandered to where my coat was shredded open and noticed my blood loss. He whispered my name in frightened, I assured him I was fine and stood shakily on my feet, the earth vibrated beneath me and I was sent off by a well aimed blow. Kid stood in front of me and held his arms out in front of the towering foe, it retracted its fist slowly Kid fired relentlessly at the Kishin egg but did no significant damage.

'_Jane! Jane!'_

Its fist connected to Kids jaw and he was sent flying next to me, I closed my eyes in horror. My head lopped to the side and he met my gaze, blood trickled out his mouth, "Jane…" he winced horridly. The enemy laced its hands together and began to raise its hands above its head, "Jane I love you." he whispered slowly.

He pressed his lips against mine, it was moist due to his busted lip, he pulled away and kissed my forehead.

He wrapped his arms around me and I curled up next to his body and buried my head into his shoulder.

_What a wonderful way to die._

_To die in the arms of someone who loves you._

The Kishin brought its fist down.

_**Three days earlier…**_

_**Kid**_

"Go fish ya sucker!" Patty exclaimed in glee.

I cursed under my breath as I drew cards from the pile, "Gee, Kid, you really suck at this game." Liz muttered stealthily shielding her cards from view, "Well duh! All he asks for is eights!" Patty added with a giggle. "Eight is-" Liz clipped me off, "Yeah, yeah we know why." she mumbled.

Ten minutes later I threw my cards down in exasperation, "Aww, come on Kid, one more game?" Patty pleaded. "Absolutely not, we have been playing this game since we got on this jet."

Honestly one can only take so much of Patty's antics before losing all sanity.

She pouted, "I want to play something!"

Soul strolled from the bedroom and shot me a sly smile and joined us on the commercial flecked carpet. "You guys do realize you're playing on a poker table right?" Liz and I exchanged dark looks. "Ooh! I wanna play poker!" Patty exclaimed tugging at my sleeve.

But then her face darkened and a her eyes twinkled sinisterly.

"Let's play strip poker!"

I choked on air.

Liz was the first one to recover, "Patty I'm not sure you want to do that."

"Too late! We're playing!" she sang already dealing the cards.

"I'm not playing." I huffed crossing my arms defiantly.

Soul smirked and took his cards, "Come on, it's just us. Jane, Maka and George are in the room so we don't have to worry about it." Patty slid the cards across the table towards me. Liz shrugged her shoulders and took her cards, I looked between all of them and reluctantly took mine.

Forty minutes later I sat cross-legged in my boxers.

Soul was down to his pants while Liz was in her hat, and undergarments, and Patty, not surprisingly, was full clothed and had all our clothes tossed over her shoulder.

Oh the humanity.

The shame!

Patty slapped her cards down on the table, a triumphant smile etched across her face, "Read em' and weep! Gimme your pants, Soul!" we all let out a groan as Soul wriggled blatantly out of pants and tossed it over to Patty.

Liz and I burst into laughter.

My head tilted back as tears formed in my eyes, I grabbed my stomach trying to stifle the pain.

A blush dusted onto his face as he sat back down humiliated, "Oh I should have known!" Liz covered her mouth trying to swallow another giggle.

"Pumpkins!" I exclaimed wiping away a tear, "Did Blair give you those?"

He grumbled angrily and retrieved his cards, "Let's just finish this stupid game."

And so we continued on through the game, Liz eventually was stripped down to her underwear and she folded over shivering hugging her knees to her cover her chest. I folded out eventually as well, not wanting to show my unmentionables on display. So now it was down to a fully clothed Patty and half naked Soul, Patty pulled out her royal flush and Soul's eyes protruded out of it sockets.

Fold out Soul.

Save yourself from the scarring!

His face darkened as he stood up, he was deathly quiet. "Well looks like I win!" Patty said with a goofy smile, I sighed but out of the corner of my Soul hooked his thumbs around the elastic of his ridiculous briefs.

He slid them down to his knees.

My eyes clamped shut and Liz let out a yelp, Patty whooped. I opened my eyes to a centimeter and Soul sat back down, "You don't have anymore clothes you idiot!" Liz averted her gaze from where Soul sat. "Wrong." he smirked, he pointed with his thumb at his headband, "I still have this! Now lets play!"

Patty laughed and they began play.

A shriek sounded throughout the room, my head whipped around and found Maka covered her mouth in horror and Jane just stood there her face blank and empty. "Soul?" Maka squeaked covering her mouth in shock, he groaned, "Maka it's not what it looks like." he stood up in all his naked glory.

Maka whimpered and retreated back into the room, "Maka!" he called again and rushed after.

Maka shrieked and said, "Put some clothes on!"

Soul ran back out shamelessly covering his reproductive organ with sandal, "Patty!" he growled. She tapped her finger to her chin innocently until he let out another growl and she threw his clothes at him and he ran back into the room jamming his clothes onto his body.

And she just stood there.

Her mouth clamped firmly shut until the line wiggled a bit.

She then burst into laughter.

I beamed, man I love this girl.

_**Soul **_

"Maka stop being such a damn…girl."

She huffed, "Then what the hell am I suppose to be?" she snapped clutching the cabin lamp in her hand ready to smack me upside the head with it. I ripped open my suitcase and hobbled into a clean pair of underwear. "What is your problem?" I asked my arms crossed, "You being naked isn't a problem? Soul, have some dignity!" I advance towards her an yanked the lamp out of her hand and swiftly wrapped my arms around her, she hesitantly looked into my eyes.

"What is it, really?"

She gave out a heavy sigh and sniffled into my chest, I held her tightly as she let out a cry.

"Seeing all of you playing together reminded me of him," she said between sobs.

We shared a moment of silence, I didn't say anything. What could I say? I lifted her to my height like a child as she hastily dried away her tears, "Maka, I love you."

"I know," she said with a smile.

_**Jane**_

The wind was knocked out of me, my knees turned to butter, and I was left hollow and blank.

"Jon?" I breathed.

A poster was plastered inside the walls of the airport, it was of a male German model.

Jon Klitsch.

Jon Klitsch was a good friend of mine back in my modeling days, we would work on some projects together, he would take me out to dinner sometimes after the shoot for friendly chatter and he even paid me a visit once in my condo in Germany.

Oh, Jon…he was such a nice man.

At the time I was sixteen and he was twenty; four years my junior.

He and I had just stepped into the international stage in modeling before I walked away, when I did I always kept tabs on my old friends and Jon had been devastated when I just disappeared I would be too if he were to just vanish.

But it was tiring.

To my psych especially.

To the world Jane Redbone didn't exist only Becca Hanns.

I didn't exist.

That was the hardest to accept.

And so I've had enough, I already had my partner, Jon was partially the reason why I stayed in that dreaded business for so long. He made the experience fun for me, he treated me as if I was his younger sibling. I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to Jon without bursting into tears, so he found out with the rest of the world that Becca Hanns had retired at such an early stage in her career.

Jon was the only thing I missed about modeling not the world recognition, fame, or money.

No Jon was infinitely better than all those things combined.

He was my friend.

A dear friend.

Ever since the fabled 'Becca Hanns' disappeared Jon did spend a great deal amount of time to look for me but in time he too came to the conclusion that maybe she just didn't want to be found. And so he continued with his life as a model, last news I've heard of him was that he was working on a project with another model I couldn't care to remember her name.

If only we met in another time.

If only he knew Jane not Becca.

I did think of him time to time wondering what has he been doing, how has he been.

Oh Jon…

I gazed at the poster fondly, Jon was a very handsome man, any girl across Europe had at least one poster of Jon Klitsch on her wall.

"Jane you ready?" Patty appeared at my side, curious at why I had separated myself from the group.

"Yeah," I said as I put on my sunglasses, "Yeah, lets go."

_**…**_

I sat silently in the taxi cab gazing out at the zooming scenery.

I never thought I would be coming back the Berlin, but this time as myself not Becca.

Everyone conversed happily with each other and when we pulled into the driveway into the hotel, the bellhops disgustingly happy to help us wheel our belongings. The glamour of being in a five star hotel, the flashiness of the luxury it seemed all so-

"Stupid." Kid breathed next to me.

"Excuse me?" I said startled.

He looked at me curiously, "They're insisting that-" he stopped himself.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He was stressed.

Those small lines under his eyes were never there before, and his twinkling eyes drooped slightly. I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Kid are you alright?" I asked squeezing his shoulder blade softly. "I'm jus' tired is all." he mumbled hunching his shoulders. "Where's Patty n' Liz?" he yawned widely, his face wrenching, "They all scrambled to their rooms," I said with a faint smile.

He yawned once more and I slunk an arm around his waist and supported him into the elevator, he backed himself up into the corner as I pressed the designated button. I noticed his distress and held a hand to his pale forehead, "You're not warm," I murmured.

"I'm jus' real tired," he leaned against the wall as we ascended up through the shaft.

"We all are, but promise me you'll go straight to bed," I grinned as I leaned against the adjacent wall.

"Don't need to tell me twice," he rubbed at his eyes and the door sprang open with a ding, he gestured for me to go first and I graciously stepped off the lift and he followed me down the commercial flecked carpet. I slid the thin strip of plastic through the slot, and with a small beep the door clicked open, Kid and I let our selves in to the pandemonium. Patty squealed as she bounced on the satin sheeted bed, Liz and George flipped through the hundreds of channels on the television.

Maka and Soul was nowhere to be found.

"George, behave please, I'm going to take a nap." he inclined his chin before resuming his conversation with Liz. Kid muttered what seemed a sentence and stumbled off to the nearest room, I trudged behind him kicking off my shoes. He collapsed face first into the bed not even bothering to take off his clothing, he flipped over and stared up at the ceiling before extending his hand out to me. I plopped next to him a yawned, thoroughly jetlagged.

"G'night Kid," I turned on the side away from him and curled into a little ball.

There was no reply.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Faun's Corner<em>**

It's time to party~! Guess who's back with a revamped, re-everything! Ohhh myyy gossh everyone, did I just go there? I believe I just did! Okay, to clear up any confusion, chapter seven will be made up into three parts okay? Okay. Well I have mixed feelings about this and regarding the comments by Eclipsewings I am aware that both Jane and George are Mary/Marty sues but there is a reason behind it. Trust me this story is far from over, and other people don't seem to mind it too much. I would very much appreciate it if any of you darling readers out there would review, but if you don't that's okay too, if any of you have question, concerns, or even suggestions! Thank you for being patient too~

Letter writing,

Faun


End file.
